Historias de Saint Seiya clásico
by starsdust
Summary: Compilación de mis historias de Saint Seiya clásico, en especial Camus x Milo, pero también un par de parejas más. Advertencia: YAOI xD Cada capítulo corresponde a un oneshot independiente, son historias autoconclusivas.
1. El oráculo :Camus x Milo:

**Título:** El oráculo

**Fecha:** 19/09/2010

**Temas:** Shounen ai, drama.

**Personajes:** Milo, Camus

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, son de Masami Kurumada.

**Advertencia:** Si no te gusta el shounen ai (chico x chico) no leas.

* * *

~EL ORÁCULO~

En los tiempos antiguos, muchos acudían al oráculo de Delfos para obtener respuestas. Desde la época del apogeo de aquella práctica habían pasado siglos. Del santuario de Apolo donde los peregrinos consultaban a las pitonisas, quedaban en apariencia solamente ruinas.

Camus conocía la historia de aquel lugar a la perfección y lo había visitado antes, quizás esperando poder percibir algún remanente del viejo poder que lo habitaba. Se había encontrado con que estaba vacío. Aquellas rocas no eran más que los huesos de un gigante muerto.

Sin embargo, la idea de regresar a ese lugar lo venía persiguiendo desde que había dejado Siberia atrás. Le había entregado la armadura de Cisne a Hyoga porque no tenía otra opción, aún cuando tenía dudas sobre si estaba preparado para vestirla, y había vuelto a Grecia para ponerse a las órdenes de un patriarca que le generaba sospechas.

En esos años lejos, muchas cosas habían cambiado para Camus. Las ideas que tenía sobre su papel como caballero, su manera de ver al santuario y al mundo. Ante cada dificultad se había esforzado por mantener una apariencia de calma, aún cuando hubiera momentos en que estuviera desgarrándose de dolor o aunque las dudas estuvieran carcomiéndolo por dentro.

Lo que se había mantenido como su constante en todo ese proceso había sido Milo. Era extraño pensar que justamente Milo, siempre tan impulsivo e imprudente, fuera su cable a tierra.

En Siberia, cuando pasaba el suficiente tiempo solo, Camus se quedaba a veces horas en silencio contemplando un punto perdido en la nada, olvidándose de sí mismo, hasta que comenzaba a sentir que bien podría pasar a formar parte del paisaje helado.

En momentos así solía aparecer Milo, trayendo noticias y sacudiendo su mundo, riéndose a carcajadas y haciéndolo reír, metiéndose en su cama sin permiso, quejándose del frío y de la comida, recordándole lo que había más allá del desierto blanco.

Aunque Camus se hubiera vuelto un experto en el arte del ocultar sus sentimientos, Milo se había vuelto a su vez especialista en deducirlos.

―¿En qué piensas? ―preguntaba Milo de tanto en tanto, deteniéndose a observarlo. Buscaba su mirada abriéndose paso entre un amasijo de sábanas y de pelo.

Quizás hubiera sido porque una caricia de Camus se había endurecido, cargada de tensión, o porque un beso había quedado a la mitad al ser interrumpido por un pensamiento oscuro. De una u otra manera, Milo notaba cuando Camus traía sus inquietudes a la cama. Entonces, había aprendido, lo único que podía hacer era recostarse junto a él y esperar. De nada servían los ruegos ni las discusiones.

A veces Camus lo rodeaba en un abrazo, lo atraía contra él y susurraba una respuesta. A veces mentía. A veces se quedaba callado, mirando hacia el techo con los labios apretados. Pensaba en el futuro.

Milo sabía que sus visitas desbarataban la rutina de Camus, y era también consciente de cuánto apreciaba él la tranquilidad. A pesar de eso, cuando llegaba el momento de que Milo volviera al santuario, los abrazos de Camus se volvían más intensos, los besos más largos y las miradas más tristes.

Un día llegó la hora en que el propio Camus fue llamado a regresar al santuario definitivamente. Se acercaba el momento de afrontar todo lo que temía. ¿Qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo verdaderamente con el patriarca? ¿Estaba Hyoga preparado para pelear una guerra?

En su primera noche de vuelta en el templo de Acuario, Camus no había conseguido dormir a pesar del largo viaje y de la agitación que había seguido a su llegada. Incluso Milo, que contaba con un casi inagotable caudal de energía, había terminado sucumbiendo al agotamiento y descansaba a su lado.

La oscuridad de una noche larga era algo que a Camus le agradaba acerca de Grecia. Por la ventana entraba apenas una luz pálida. El cuerpo de Milo se confundía entre las sombras. Camus se había distraído recorriendo el laberinto que formaban los recovecos de su figura difusa cuando entonces, desde algún rincón perdido de su mente, había llegado hasta él el recuerdo de Delfos.

Seguía allí cuando amaneció, y no volvió a abandonarlo. Desde aquel momento, a medida que pasaban los días, la idea de volver a visitar ese lugar fue germinando en él. No podía dejar de pensar en eso. Así fue como finalmente, después de considerarlo cuidadosamente, decidió ponerse en marcha hacia el monte Parnaso.

Quería pasar desapercibido. Se vistió de manera sencilla y se recogió el pelo. Recorrió parte del camino en autobús, hasta llegar a la ciudad de Delfos. Se tomó su tiempo para transitar sus curiosas calles empinadas, y desde allí fue caminando hasta la ladera donde descansaban los restos del oráculo.

Cuando llegó a su destino aún era de día, y el lugar estaba repleto de turistas. Buscó un refugio entre la vegetación para esperar a que anocheciera. Más abajo podía verse el anfiteatro, y luego los campos verdes que descendían hasta el lecho de las montañas que rodeaban el paraje.

Las horas pasaron y la noche cubrió el lugar. Aún cuando los últimos turistas abandonaron el sitio, quedaron algunos guardias custodiándolo. Camus decidió atraer una ráfaga frío para hacer que fueran hacia un área donde no se cruzaran en su camino. Podría moverse con facilidad sin ser detectado, pero quería además estar solo.

Atravesó las vallas que prohibían el paso, y caminó entre las ruinas hacia el oráculo. Llevaba en su mano una rama de laurel que había encontrado. Al llegar junto a la piedra sobre la que las pitonisas se paraban para comunicar sus mensajes proféticos en el pasado, colocó las hojas frente a ella como si fuera una ofrenda.

Camus sabía que no había nadie allí que pudiera decirle nada acerca del futuro, y sin embargo, una parte de sí esperaba una respuesta de algún tipo. Permaneció en el mismo lugar un buen rato, hasta que se resignó a aceptar que ya no tenía sentido insistir.

Pero cuando levantó la vista, su corazón dio un vuelco. Entre las viejas ruinas del templo de Apolo, unos metros más adelante, estaba su propio alumno, Hyoga. Se veía cansado y no llevaba puesta su armadura. Su rostro estaba lleno de tristeza y determinación.

―¿Hyoga...? ―murmuró Camus, desconcertado por lo que veía.

Para su asombro, Hyoga juntó los brazos y los levantó, preparándose para lanzar contra él una técnica que Camus no había podido llegar a enseñarle: la Ejecución de Aurora.

―Maestro Camus, voy a derrotarlo ―dijo Hyoga―. Utilizando todo aquello que usted mismo me enseñó.

Paralizado por la sorpresa, Camus ni siquiera se cuestionó cómo podría su alumno haber llegado hasta allí. Confundido, disparó instintivamente una ráfaga de aire frío que envolvió a Hyoga cubriéndolo de un espeso vapor helado, para detener así su ataque.

Inmediatamente después, tuvo la certeza de haber hecho algo equivocado. Se acercó torpemente para ver con más claridad, y descubrió atónito que quien estaba allí no era Hyoga sino Milo, que repelió con su cosmos la niebla que lo rodeaba.

―¡Está bien, te seguí, perdón! ―exclamó Milo. Tenía escarcha en el cabello, y estaba casi tan aturdido como Camus por lo que acababa de ocurrir. Camus comprendió que la imagen de Hyoga que había visto no había sido más que un espejismo, por más que hubiera parecido terriblemente real.

―¿Milo? ―dijo Camus, tocando la mejilla de su compañero para asegurarse de que él sí estuviera allí―. ¿Qué haces aquí...?

―Estaba preocupado ―respondió Milo, sacudiendo la cabeza para intentar deshacerse de los restos de hielo. Camus reparó en que tal como él, vestía también ropa común.

―¿Preocupado por qué?

―Por ti... ―musitó Milo cruzándose de brazos para protegerse del frío―. ¿Qué crees? ―Camus no supo responder. Sabía que pedirle que no se preocupara era inútil a esas alturas, así que simplemente se quedó callado―. ¿De verdad no notaste que te seguía? ―continuó Milo, con un dejo de incredulidad en su voz. Camus meneó la cabeza. Haciendo memoria pudo recordar un par de ocasiones en que se había sentido observado, para luego restarle importancia y seguir adelante.

―Tenía otras cosas en mente ―comentó Camus, subiendo a una parte más alta para contemplar el cielo estrellado.

―¿Encontraste la respuesta que buscabas? ―preguntó Milo en voz baja.

―Quizás. No estoy seguro de cuál era mi pregunta.

Desde donde estaban, la vista del firmamento nocturno era maravillosa. Milo caminó entre las rocas iluminadas por el brillo apagado de la luna, y Camus lo siguió hasta un pequeño sendero que los llevó a un lugar más escondido en la montaña.

Allí, Camus intentó peinar con sus manos la desarreglada melena de Milo, donde todavía quedaba algún rastro de escarcha. Cuando sus dedos se encontraron por casualidad con la piel del cuello, Milo se estremeció a causa del contacto. Camus murmuró una disculpa, y el escorpiano contuvo una carcajada. Camus extendió el brazo para acariciar su boca, preguntándose si podría palpar la forma invisible de la risa que había estado a punto de escaparse de ella.

Poco después estaba probándola con sus propios labios. En el beso pudo percibir que Milo sonreía. Él también. La piel de Milo se sentía ahora tibia, palpitante. Camus se dejó guiar por el camino de los movimientos que sus cuerpos trazaban. No siempre iban al unísono ni buscaban la misma cosa, pero al final invariablemente los dos se encontrarían. Y por esa vez y por un momento, Camus podría olvidarse del futuro.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Notas: **Voy a ir poniendo mis historias de Saint Seiya clásico aquí. Para que no se mezclen con las de Lost Canvas no las voy a publicar por separado, sino todas en este mismo documento. Cada capítulo es una historia diferente. Empiezo con esta que es nueva, y luego iré agregando las más viejas.


	2. Canción de cuna :Camus x Milo:

**Título:** Canción de cuna

**Fecha: **01/06/2010

**Temas:** Un poco de angst y shounen ai.

**Personajes:** Milo, Camus, Aioros

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, son de Masami Kurumada.

**Advertencia:** Si no te gusta el shounen ai (chico x chico), no leas

* * *

~CANCIÓN DE CUNA~

Los tiempos estaban cambiando en el santuario. Después de algunos meses sin noticias sobre su paradero, Saga de Géminis fue declarado desaparecido. La persona que había sido asignada como ayudante del futuro patriarca simplemente se había desvanecido en el aire, dejando detrás un templo vacío.

Aioros sentía el peso de la responsabilidad cayendo sobre sus hombros con una fuerza imponente, y aunque estaba dispuesto a aceptarla, le inquietaba atravesar las doce casas y encontrarse con un ejército de guerreros que no superaban los diez años.

Volvía de la sala del patriarca de camino a su propio templo, cuando en el templo de Acuario Camus fue a su encuentro. Parecía haber estado esperando por él, y su expresión preocupada no tenía nada de infantil. Vestía su armadura dorada. A pesar de que la portaba con orgullo y ella se adaptaba a su cuerpo, Aioros seguía encontrándola demasiado grande para él.

―¿Has visto a Milo? ―preguntó el acuariano con seriedad después de un breve saludo.

―¿Milo?

―Nadie sabe dónde se metió ―murmuró Camus.

Aunque el pequeño mantenía su prestancia, Aioros podía ver que estaba tenso. Sus dedos inquietos toqueteaban los contornos de su armadura, y su voz levemente temblorosa lo traicionaba. Aioros puso una mano sobre su cabeza, olvidando que Camus no era demasiado afecto a ese tipo de demostraciones.

―Está bien, no te preocupes. Iré a dar una vuelta a ver si lo encuentro ―dijo Aioros sonriendo. Camus asintió con agradecimiento, aliviado por la respuesta.

Dispuesto a poner manos a la obra de inmediato, Aioros se dirigió a la salida del templo, pero antes de alcanzarla escuchó unos pasos cortos que lo seguían, y la voz de Camus que le hablaba en voz baja.

―¿Puedo ir contigo?

Aioros se detuvo, y sin darse la vuelta extendió la mano hacia un costado, esperando pacientemente a que Camus se decidiera a acercarse y aceptara tomarla. Cuando Camus cedió fue que comenzó la tarea de búsqueda.

No había rastro de Milo en Escorpio, ni tampoco sabían de él en ninguno de los otros templos que visitaron. Sin embargo, Aioros se mostraba confiado. Tenía su propia sospecha, y un presentimiento que se volvía cada vez más fuerte cuanto más se acercaban al templo de Géminis. Sabía cuánto Milo adoraba a Saga, a quien veía como a un hermano mayor, e imaginaba que sería especialmente difícil para él aceptar su desaparición.

El templo de Géminis estaba aparentemente vacío. La noche estaba avanzada, pero el interior de la tercera casa se veía aún más oscuro que el cielo nocturno. La entrada parecía ser un portal hacia ninguna parte, la boca de un animal dispuesto a devorar todo lo que se le cruzara por delante.

Perdido en el medio de esa negrura, tal como Aioros lo había anticipado, estaba Milo. Escondiéndose en un rincón y disimulando su cosmos, podía pasar fácilmente desapercibido para muchos, pero Aioros pudo sentir su desasosiego aún a través del esfuerzo que hacía por ocultar su presencia.

Sin querer invadir violentamente su espacio, Aioros dejó que un cosmos cálido lo rodeara, iluminando tenuemente la oscuridad, y se acercó con lentitud al lugar donde Milo estaba acurrucado. Se mantuvo en silencio, esperando a que el propio Milo hablara, y le indicó a Camus que hiciera lo mismo.

―¿Saga no a volver? ―preguntó finalmente Milo.

Aioros tomó esta pregunta como un signo de que podía acercarse más, y así lo hizo. Se arrodilló frente a él y vio que tenía el rostro enterrado entre sus brazos, que estaban cruzados sobre rodillas.

―No lo sé, Milo.

―¿Cómo que no lo sabes? ―demandó Milo. Sonaba indignado, pero en ningún momento levantó la vista para mirarlo directamente―. ¿Acaso se fue? ¿Por qué nadie me dice lo que realmente pasó con él? No entiendo.

―No es que no quiera decirte. Es que no tengo la respuesta ―admitió Aioros con tristeza.

―Quiero que vuelva ―dijo Milo, luchando por no dejar que su voz se quebrara―. Me volveré más fuerte. Me portaré bien.

Aioros quiso pensar en algo que decir, pero ninguna palabra le parecía adecuada. Quizás solamente empeoraría las cosas. Milo se caracterizaba por ser alegre y enérgico, pero ahora no era más que un niño perdido que se sentía doblemente huérfano.

―Milo... ―susurró Aioros, acariciándole el cabello. Milo sacudió la cabeza.

―Aiolia te tiene a ti ―espetó Milo con un dejo de rabia―. Yo no tengo a nadie.

Sin darse por vencido, Aioros extendió sus brazos hacia Milo y lo atrajo hacia él. Durante el segundo antes de que sepultara su cara en el pecho de Aioros, Camus vio las lágrimas que surcaban las mejillas de Milo.

―Escucha ―dijo Aioros, mirando furtivamente a Camus también―, yo no estoy solamente para Aiolia. Estoy para todos ustedes. Somos una familia, ¿entiendes?

―No es lo mismo.

Creyendo que los hechos hablarían mejor que las palabras, Aioros tomó a Milo en brazos y se incorporó, acunándolo con ternura como solía hacer con Aiolia cuando era más pequeño. Comenzó a recorrer poco a poco y sin apuro el camino de vuelta hacia arriba. Camus lo siguió en silencio hasta que llegaron al templo de Escorpio, donde Aioros llevó a Milo hasta su cuarto. Milo no parecía dispuesto a seguir con la charla; se escondió bajo las sábanas en cuanto tuvo oportunidad.

Al ver que Milo no estaba de ánimos para escucharlo, Aioros decidió dejar las cosas como estaban por el momento, hasta llegar a un acuerdo consigo mismo sobre cuál sería la manera de actuar más apropiada. Estaba evaluando cuál sería su próximo paso cuando escuchó la voz serena de Camus.

―¿Me puedo quedar un rato aquí? ―preguntó con cautela. Una luz de esperanza se encendió en los ojos de Aioros.

―Si a Milo no le molesta...

Milo musitó su respuesta entre dientes, malhumorado.

―Me da igual.

La mirada segura de Camus convenció a Aioros de dejar las cosas en sus manos. Quizás hablar con alguien de su edad fuera lo que Milo necesitaba. Le hizo un gesto silencioso de aprobación y se retiró de la habitación con sigilo. Camus esperó a que estuvieran solos para hablar, y lo hizo con cierta timidez después de pensar muy bien sus palabras.

―No es cierto que no tienes a nadie... me tienes a mí.

―¿A ti...? ―preguntó Milo, asomándose por debajo de las sábanas.

―Sí. Nunca estaremos solos... si nos tenemos los unos a los otros.

―¿En serio lo crees? ―susurró Milo.

―Te doy mi palabra de caballero ―Camus ofreció su mano y Milo la tomó, entendiendo que aquello era el símbolo del sello de un pacto entre los dos.

Sintiéndose más en confianza, Milo se decidió a revelar un secreto.

―Saga se fue. Pero quizás un día vuelva, ¿verdad? Por eso quiero ir a esperarlo a su templo, para que no llegue y lo encuentre vacío.

Al escuchar la confesión, Camus hizo una mueca de molestia y se cruzó de brazos. Era evidente que no estaba de acuerdo.

―No creo que vuelva ―declaró―. Y tú tampoco lo crees.

La frialdad con que Camus hizo la afirmación le puso los pelos de punta a Milo. Aunque sabía bien que su amigo hablaba con la verdad, escuchar esas palabras era peor que recibir de frente uno de sus ataques.

―¡Mentira! ¿Además, por qué se iría...?

―No sé. Pero si ya no está aquí, entonces nosotros deberíamos continuar nuestras propias obligaciones. No puedes quedarte esperando para siempre. Eso solamente te detendría. Tenemos que convertirnos en guerreros que defiendan la paz y proteger el lugar que nos corresponde, ser fuertes.

―Sí... ―dijo Milo, bajando la cabeza. Ahora estaba decepcionado de sí mismo. Muchas veces se esforzaba en demostrar que no era un niño con una armadura sino un guerrero como cualquier otro, pero ¿de qué valía si sus acciones no lo demostraban?

―Es tarde. ¿Vas a dormir?

―No puedo dejar de pensar.

Milo tenía el ceño fruncido. Le costaría mucho conciliar el sueño esa noche. Tenía demasiadas cosas sobre las que reflexionar. Camus adoptó él mismo una actitud pensativa, y luego de un rato se acercó a la cama para hablar en un susurro.

―Conozco algo que podría funcionar. Si no le dices a nadie.

La curiosidad asaltó a Milo, que se apresuró a asentir con la cabeza, prometiendo cumplir con las condiciones. Camus le pidió que cerrara los ojos, y Milo obedeció.

Entonces la escuchó. Una voz agradable y afinada como el canto de un pájaro llenó la habitación. Una canción que lo invitaba a dormir, aún cuando Milo quería aferrarse a la vigilia para poder seguir escuchándola. Pronto el sueño se llevó su voluntad junto con sus preocupaciones, y la voz se disolvió en sus pensamientos.

oOo

Los años probaron que Camus tenía razón, Saga nunca volvería a ese templo. Sin embargo, a veces al atravesarlo Milo sentía que el lugar no estaba del todo vacío. Parecía estar habitado por una presencia nauseabunda, que no guardaba ninguna similitud con la sensación agradable que irradiaba el aura del Saga de sus recuerdos.

Aunque Milo había crecido hasta convertirse en un joven fuerte y digno de su puesto de caballero dorado, alguien gallardo y con fama de temerario, cruzar ese templo aún le ponía la piel de gallina. A veces le parecía que demoraba demasiado tiempo en ir de una punta a la otra, como si las distancias dentro de ese recinto se alargaran misteriosamente. En aquellas ocasiones Milo deseaba en secreto que Camus estuviera cerca para tomar su mano, como cuando eran pequeños.

Muchas cosas habían cambiado. Milo ya no era un niño, y los labios de Camus tenían más que canciones de cuna para ofrecer. Pero aún así, cuando Camus visitaba el santuario desde la lejana Siberia, Milo le pedía a veces que le recordara los sonidos de aquella antigua melodía, antes de entregarse al sueño fundiéndose en su abrazo.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Notas: **Esta historia está en otros sitios así que no es nueva, nada más estoy agregando mis fics de SS clásico aquí, como había dicho. El capítulo 23 de Fiebre viene en unos días, fin de semana probablemente (para quien le interese saber xD)


	3. Vestigios de veneno :Kanon x Milo:

**Título:** Vestigios de veneno

**Fecha:** 04/01/2010

**Temas:** Shounen ai, drama.

**Personajes:** Milo, Kanon, Saga

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, son de Masami Kurumada.

**Advertencia:** Si no te gusta el shounen ai (chico x chico) no leas.

* * *

~VESTIGIOS DE VENENO~

_Durante el verano era normal sentir calor, pero esta vez era diferente. Milo no podía levantarse. Cada vez que lo intentaba, todo a su alrededor comenzaba a girar, y eso no le causaba ninguna gracia. Odiaba sentir el suelo pedregoso contra su mejilla, pero su cuerpo no le daba otra alternativa que quedarse donde estaba. Entreabrió los ojos trabajosamente y pudo ver a uno de los escorpiones con los que había estado jugando alejarse de él perezosamente._

_Volvió a cerrar los ojos; el sol le molestaba. Pero poco después sintió que una sombra lo cubría, y que su cuerpo se elevaba del nivel del suelo. Alguien lo había tomado en brazos, y lo llevaba a un lugar oscuro y más fresco._

―_¿Pero qué...? ¿Qué traes allí? ―escuchó decir Milo. Era una voz familiar, y sonaba sorprendida._

―_Estaba en el camino ―respondió la persona que lo cargaba―. Parece que algo lo picó. Hay que darle atención médica. En niños pequeños incluso una dosis baja de veneno puede resultar peligrosa, Saga. _

_Al escuchar ese nombre, Milo se esforzó en abrir los ojos. Lo que vio lo desconcertó._

―_¿Saga? ―preguntó Milo. Tenía la garganta seca y estaba confundido. Había dos Sagas junto a él. Por un lado estaba el que lo tenía en brazos, que vestía ropa simple y vieja, y por el otro, uno que llevaba la armadura dorada de Géminis._

―_No te preocupes ―dijo el Saga que lo cargaba, dirigiéndose al otro―. No recordará nada de esto después. Y si recuerda, será fácil convencerlo de que lo imaginó._

_El Saga de la armadura dorada miró a su contraparte con reprobación. No parecía tan convencido, pero no tenía otra opción más que aceptar lo que le tocaba en suerte._

―_¿Estuviste jugando con escorpiones de nuevo, Milo? ―preguntó el Saga de la armadura, al tiempo que se acercaba a su doble para quitarle al niño de los brazos―. Tienes que tener más cuidado. Y tú también ―agregó, volviéndose hacia el segundo Saga antes de salir del lugar._

oOo

Ahora que conocía la verdad, aquel recuerdo que creía el resultado de un delirio cobraba sentido para Milo. Habían sido engañados durante años, y aunque Milo y otros santos dorados sospecharan que el santuario estaba lleno de irregularidades, al menos él nunca hubiera podido imaginar hasta qué punto.

Saga, a quien todos creían desaparecido desde hacía años, había tomado el lugar del patriarca luego de asesinarlo e intentar eliminar a Atenea. Y para empeorar las cosas, tenía un hermano gemelo al que había mantenido oculto, y que finalmente también los había traicionado, uniéndose a Poseidón para cumplir con sus ambiciones egoístas.

No solamente esto, sino que se decía que Saga y su hermano Kanon solían intercambiar lugares en el pasado, pasándose entre ellos la armadura cuando ambos vivían aún en el santuario, ya que al ser iguales en fuerza e idénticos en apariencia nadie notaba el cambio.

No bastaba con haber sido engañado con respecto a las intenciones de Saga, a quien siempre había adorado, sino que quizás algunos de los recuerdos que tenía de él fueran en realidad de su hermano. ¿Cómo saberlo?

Furioso, Milo descargó su ira contra la primera roca que se cruzó en su camino, convirtiéndola polvo. En la batalla de las Doce Casas se habían perdido muchas cosas. Varios santos habían muerto sin necesidad, y la Guerra Santa ni siquiera había comenzado. Y entre los caídos estaba Camus, su mejor amigo, su compañero, su amante.

Se cubrió los ojos con el antebrazo para evitar ser cegado por el polvillo que arrastraba el viento, esforzándose a la vez por contener las lágrimas con poco éxito. Finalmente se volvió hacia el mar, que se abría ante él en todo su esplendor, indiferente y azul como siempre. Dejó que sus pies descalzos fueran acariciados por la espuma y que ella lo distrajera llevándose sus preocupaciones por un momento, como cuando era niño y se escapaba para bañarse en las aguas del Egeo luego de un largo día de entrenamiento.

Pasó un buen rato hasta que reparó en que no estaba solo. Lo acompañaba una presencia que últimamente había estado sintiendo detrás suyo con frecuencia, cada vez que se alejaba del santuario. Alguien lo seguía. Al principio había decidido ignorarlo, pero aquello no podía continuar eternamente, y esta vez decidió que había sido suficiente.

―¿Quién está ahí? Muéstrate, cobarde, puedo sentirte ―dijo Milo con voz desafiante.

Lo que vio al darse vuelta hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco. Lo primero que pensó, antes de darse cuenta de que era imposible, era que se trataba de Saga. Pero Saga estaba muerto, y esa persona, aunque de aspecto maltrecho, se veía bastante viva. Quien estaba parado frente a él era sin duda el gemelo de las sombras, Kanon.

―Milo... ―susurró Kanon.

Su primera reacción al escuchar su nombre de la boca de ese hombre fue de cólera, pero hizo lo posible por contenerse, para evaluar con más cuidado la situación. Quizás fuera un truco de su memoria, aunque Kanon parecía vestir las mismas ropas sencillas que en su viejo recuerdo. Pero su mirada no era como la recordaba, y tampoco como la de Saga. Era triste, vieja y desgastada, como la de alguien que ha visto demasiado.

―¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ―preguntó Milo entre dientes.

―Necesito que me escuches... ―rogó Kanon. Su voz era suplicante, pero decidida.

―No tengo intenciones de escuchar a un maldito traidor ―respondió Milo.

No llevaba puesta la armadura, pero estaba preparado para la batalla si era necesario. Tenía la oportunidad de deshacerse él mismo de la persona que había provocado el caos y la vergüenza en el santuario, y no la dejaría pasar. Previendo las intenciones de Milo, Kanon reaccionó con rapidez, moviéndose hacia él para inmovilizarlo.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Milo se encontró de espaldas contra la arena, con Kanon sobre él. Se dio cuenta de que había subestimado la fuerza de Kanon, que lo había controlado con poca dificultad y que ahora lo sostenía por las muñecas para impedirle contraatacar. Milo sintió una oleada de rabia.

―¡Necesito que escuches lo que tengo que decir! ―repitió Kanon, esta vez levantando la voz. Milo lo miró con desprecio.

―Tus palabras... las que corrompieron a Saga... no tengo interés en ellas.

Aunque Milo vio pena en los ojos de Kanon, no sintió lástima por él. Quiso apartarse, pero lo que ocurrió a continuación lo tomó por sorpresa. Kanon lo apresó en sus brazos, atrayéndolo con fuerza contra sí.

Después de unos instantes de desorientación, Milo comenzó a percibir que algo diferente surgía desde su interior. Escuchando el latir del corazón de Kanon, el enojo fue disolviéndose de a poco, y Milo se sintió como el niño inocente que había sido mucho tiempo atrás.

Sí, conocía aquellos brazos, y se sentía bien en ellos. Sintió lágrimas de impotencia resbalársele por sus mejillas y mezclarse con las de Kanon. Olvidó el odio y el dolor, y dejó que Kanon lo apretara contra su pecho sin resistirse. Tampoco se resistió cuando Kanon besó sus labios con desespero antes de susurrar algo en voz baja.

―Perdóname, Milo. Perdóname por todo lo que hice.

Volviendo en sí, Milo apartó a Kanon con gesto rápido, dejando en su mejilla la huella de su Aguja Escarlata. Kanon retrocedió con expresión adolorida, y Milo se puso de pie, clavándole sus ojos azules antes de darse la vuelta para dejarlo atrás.

―Lo único que te perdonaré esta vez será la vida. Pero la próxima no seré tan gentil.

**Fin.**

**Notas:** Este es uno de mis fics menos populares (ya de por sí mis fics no son muy populares XD), pero era una idea que tenía y me divirtió hacerlo aunque no soy fan de la pareja. Esta historia es "prima" de una historia que escribí de Lost Canvas donde los protagonistas son Defteros de Géminis y Kardia de Escorpio (el fic al que me refiero de Lost Canvas se llama "Delirios"). Hay un elemento en común entre ellas que fue hecho a propósito.

En unas horas está el capítulo 23 de Fiebre ^^


	4. El escondite :Camus x Milo:

**Título:** El escondite

**Fecha: **08/11/2009

**Temas:** Un poco de todo xD

**Personajes:** Milo, Camus, Aioros, Saga, Aiolia

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, son de Masami Kurumada.

**Advertencia:** Si no te gusta el shounen ai (chico x chico), no leas

* * *

~EL ESCONDITE~

A su alrededor todo era húmedo y tenebroso. La tarde estaba a punto de convertirse en noche. La tensión era inevitable dadas las circunstancias, pero no se dejaría ganar por ella, no perdería ante el enemigo; resistiría hasta las últimas consecuencias, hasta el límite fijado: hasta que se pusiera el sol. Una vez que la oscuridad terminara de cubrir el lugar, la victoria sería suya. Y el momento se acercaba.

―¡Te encontré! ―gritó una voz desde sus espaldas.

―¡¿Qué? ―Milo se dio la vuelta, frustrado. Aiolia rió complacido.

―¡Perdiste!

―¡Je! Como si este estúpido juego fuera importante ―dijo Milo cruzándose de brazos―. Eso no quita que sea más fuerte que tú.

―Ah, ¿quieres probar? ―preguntó Aiolia a modo de desafío. Milo avanzó hacia él, dispuesto a hacerle sentir la fuerza de sus puños, Aiolia se preparó a recibirlo.

―¡Ya verás, imbécil!

―¡Oigan! ―Aiolia y Milo congelaron sus movimientos instantáneamente, al escuchar al recién llegado. Se trataba de Camus, que a pesar de tener la misma edad que ellos actuaba muchas veces como un adulto, imponiendo respeto.

―Hola, Camus ―saludó Milo con una sonrisa. La noche había por terminado de cubrirlos de repente, pero la luna brillaba con intensidad.

―El sol se ha puesto al fin… ―comentó Camus, mirando hacia el cielo estrellado―. ¿Saben lo que eso significa? ―Aiolia y Milo negaron con la cabeza y esperaron en silencio la respuesta de Camus, quien parecía a punto de explicar algo de suma importancia―. No me encontraron antes de la hora acordada... ustedes pierden y yo gano.

Los otros dos lanzaron una exclamación de sorpresa y desilusión.

―¿Otra vez? ―protestó Aiolia. Se había centrado tanto en el objetivo de encontrar a Milo que había olvidado por completo de que Camus también estaba jugando con ellos.

―Un día encontraré el lugar en que se esconde Camus ―declaró Milo.

―Lo cual me hace recordar que no considero este lugar que elegiste apropiado para usar de escondite. Creo que es irrespetuoso para con los caídos ―dijo Camus mirando a Milo con cierta severidad.

Estaban en el cementerio, donde descansaban los restos de los guerreros de las antiguas generaciones. Milo respetaba mucho las palabras de Camus, y reflexionó un momento sobre ellas, aunque no se le ocurrió una razón por la que a los muertos debiera molestarles. Él de seguro no tendría problema.

―¿Irrespetuoso…?

―Bueno, puede ser. A mí me molestaría… que un idiota como tú se escondiera tras mi tumba ―rió Aiolia―. Quizás también le molestaría a… "Dégel de Acuario" ―agregó, leyendo el nombre grabado sobre la lápida detrás de la que Milo se había escondido.

―No se dice "Deguel"… es "Dégel", con una g especial, y además se acentúa en la última sílaba ―intervino Camus, corrigiendo la pronunciación.

―¡¿Me llamó "idiota"? ―gritó Milo, demasiado concentrado en su enojo con Aiolia como para prestarle atención a otra cosa. Esta vez fue la llegada de alguien más lo que detuvo el enfrentamiento inminente.

―¡Aiolia, Milo!

Era la voz de Saga, que se acercaba junto con Aioros. A pesar del tono fuerte que había usado, su voz era amable, y los dos mayores contenían una sonrisa divertida.

―¡Hermano! ―dijo Aiolia con alegría, corriendo hacia Aioros. Milo también pareció olvidar su disgusto y fue a su vez hacia Saga, que lo tomó en brazos.

―Creo que ya fue suficiente por hoy, es hora de volver, ¿de acuerdo? ―preguntó Aioros.

―¡Sí! ―respondió Aiolia. Milo lo miró desde las alturas, haciéndole sentir que no había olvidado la discusión y que la seguiría en cuanto tuviera ocasión. Antes de continuar su camino con Aiolia, Aioros se dirigió a Milo mirándolo con ternura.

―A propósito, Milo, no te había visto hoy. Feliz cumpleaños.

―¿Me vas a regalar algo?

Aioros sonrió y puso una mano sobre la cabeza del pequeño, que se apoyaba sobre el hombro de Saga.

―Tienes siete años ahora… creo que hay algo importante que recibirás muy pronto.

Los hermanos se alejaron del camposanto, y antes de ponerse él mismo en marcha, Saga le ofreció una mano a Camus, que la tomó luego de meditarlo un buen rato.

―Lo que yo quiero es que Camus me diga el lugar donde siempre se esconde… ―refunfuñó Milo.

―Ese no es el objetivo del juego ―respondió Camus con seriedad.

Saga sonrió al escuchar la discusión, aunque no podía evitar experimentar una sensación de incomodidad cada vez que los veía comportarse como los niños que eran. Sabía que se avecinaban tiempos difíciles donde su actuación sería la clave para conseguir la paz, pero utilizarlos de esa manera se sentía equivocado. Más tarde, cuando estaba ya solo en su templo, Aioros apareció inesperadamente ante él portando un semblante un poco entristecido. Cuando habló quedó en evidencia que había estado pensando en lo mismo que él.

―Pronto se completará la entrega de las armaduras doradas ―susurró Aioros―. Pero no son más que niños…

Saga estiró su mano para callar a Aioros poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios.

―Entonces hagamos lo único que podemos hacer, guiarlos por el camino correcto para que se vuelvan fuertes y sobrevivan.

Aioros asintió, cerrando los ojos para sentir la caricia de la brisa de la noche. Saga contempló embelesado el rostro del arquero suavemente iluminado por la luna, pero de repente se vio sorprendido por un extraño sentimiento que surgió desde sus entrañas, haciéndose paso entre el amor y el respeto que sentía por su compañero de armas: repulsión.

oOo

Desde el techo del templo de Escorpio, Milo buscó a Antares en el cielo nocturno. La encontró brillando con una fuerza inusitada para la época del año y le dedicó una sonrisa cómplice, agradeciéndole su gesto. El santuario se había estado volviendo un lugar cada vez más extraño en los últimos tiempos, pero su templo era un territorio donde él era su propio rey.

―¿Milo? ―preguntó una voz desde abajo.

Milo se acercó a la cornisa y vio a Camus parado en las escalinatas, mirando a su alrededor en busca de la fuente de su cosmos. El escorpiano saltó desde el techo para aterrizar frente a su compañero con destreza. Camus dejó ver su sonrisa, un gesto que él conocía bien, pero que muchos nunca habían visto. A pesar de que Milo había tenido la esperanza de verlo ese día, ésta se había ido desvaneciendo a medida que las horas pasaban, y ahora no terminaba de creer su suerte. Se abrazaron estrechamente, y antes de apartarse un poco sus labios se unieron en un beso suave.

―Volviste ―murmuró Milo, sin soltarse del todo de Camus. Lanzándole una mirada provocadora, lo tomó de un brazo queriendo arrastrarlo hacia su templo. Llevaba semanas esperando por él y no quería desaprovechar el momento, pero Camus tiró hacia el lado contrario, dándose la vuelta.

―Sígueme ―dijo el acuariano en voz baja, comenzando a descender las escaleras. Milo fue tras él, y poco tiempo después de atravesar las casas que había en su camino, se encontraron en el cementerio.

Durante el recorrido, Camus le había contado sobre los progresos de su discípulo, y Milo sobre las novedades del santuario, ante muchas de las cuales Camus había fruncido el ceño. Milo sabía que si hubieran estado en Siberia, adonde solía escaparse cada vez que le asignaban una misión en el extranjero, Camus hubiera expresado más abiertamente su disconformidad, pero estando donde estaban no lo creía conveniente, teniendo en cuenta sus sospechas.

―¿Por qué estamos aquí? ―preguntó Milo con curiosidad. Estaban ahora en los límites del cementerio, y a cierta distancia se podía ver una serie de viejas mazmorras en ruinas. Conocía bien los alrededores del santuario, y aquel lugar no era la excepción.

―Porque quiero mostrarte algo. ―Caminando entre las rocas, Camus terminó por mover una piedra de lugar, dejando al descubierto un pasadizo que descendía hacia un subsuelo. Milo dio un respingo.

―¿Y esto?

―¿Vienes? ―preguntó Camus.

―¡¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? ―exclamó Milo arqueando las cejas y abriéndose paso al interior antes que Camus, sin pensarlo dos veces. Camus sonrió meneando la cabeza y entró tras él.

―¿Recuerdas cuando jugábamos a las escondidas de niños, Milo? Nunca fueron capaces de encontrarme ―Milo lo recordaba bien; siempre había querido conocer el escondite de Camus―. Aquí era donde me escondía. Al parecer todos se han olvidado de este pasadizo secreto. Termina en una de las celdas.

―Así que era aquí… ―dijo Milo, sintiéndose ridículamente feliz por conocer al fin la respuesta a esa vieja pregunta―. ¿Por qué me lo dices justo ahora? Me hubiera servido más saberlo unos cuantos años antes ―agregó en un tono de cariñoso reproche.

―Porque quizás no tenga oportunidad de hacerlo más adelante.

Milo lo miró con seriedad. Las palabras le habían producido un escalofrío.

―¿De qué hablas?

―Ya no volveré a Siberia. Hyoga está listo ―explicó Camus, pidiéndole con un gesto a Milo que lo dejara terminar de hablar―. Pero el santuario… la oscuridad se lo está devorando, ¿puedes sentirlo? Se vienen tiempos difíciles.

―¿Pero no es eso para lo que nos hemos estado preparando por todos estos años? ―preguntó Milo. Camus sonrió, asintiendo con cierta melancolía, y abrió sus brazos para Milo, que se acercó buscando refugio en ellos―. Además estamos juntos, ¿no?

―Feliz cumpleaños, Milo ―le susurró Camus al oído con su delicioso acento francés, sin querer demorar más lo que Milo estaba esperando escuchar desde un principio. Milo buscó sus labios, sin poder ocultar su alegría.

La luz de la luna brillaba con fuerza y se colaba a través de la estrecha entrada. Las armaduras quedaron pronto a un lado, reflejando contra sus cuerpos el resplandor de las estrellas.

El aire de la noche era frío, pero Camus envolvió a Milo en su abrazo y penetró en él con amabilidad, llenándolo de calor, haciéndole olvidar todo lo que le rodeaba, como lo había hecho antes en Siberia, donde el frío azotaba sin piedad. El lugar donde sus cuerpos se unían estaba más allá de cualquier espacio físico, más allá del frío y del calor, más allá del tiempo y del espacio.

**Fin.**

**

* * *

**

Notas:

Este es un fic bien simple que hice el año pasado para la fecha del cumpleaños de Milo, ¡que recuerdo muy bien porque coincide con la de un amigo de la infancia mío! xD

Ayer otro amigo de Escorpio que tengo me envió un mensaje recordándome que era su cumpleaños (me dio mucha gracia porque fue totalmente random xD) y allí recordé que habíamos entrado en la era de Escorpio. Espero poder hacer otra historia para la fecha del cumpleaños de Milo este año también ^^ Acepto sugerencias sobre temas.

Me agrada ponerlos de pequeños. El pasadizo secreto es una referencia a Lost Canvas (este pasadizo se usa para que alguien pueda escapar de una prisión donde lo encierran... quienes hayan visto las OVAs o leído el manga saben). Y sobre el nombre de Dégel, se pronuncia "Deshél" en francés xD

Nota extra: Fiebre va bien, espero no demorarme mucho xD Gracias a quienes comentaron ^^


	5. El ingrediente mágico :Camus x Milo:

**Título:** El ingrediente mágico

**Fecha:** 08/11/2010

**Temas:** Shounen ai, comedia.

**Personajes:** Milo, Camus, Saga, Aioros, Afrodita, Shaka

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, son de Masami Kurumada.

**Advertencia:** Si no te gusta el shounen ai (chico x chico) no leas.

* * *

~EL INGREDIENTE MÁGICO~

Ahora que tenía siete años, Milo se sentía orgulloso de sí mismo como nunca antes. Poco tiempo atrás había sido nombrado caballero dorado de Escorpio, y desde entonces era parte del grupo más selecto de guerreros al servicio de Atenea. Cada templo tenía por fin su guardián, y él era uno de ellos, al igual que los poderosos Aioros y Saga.

Saga, que caminaba a su lado, pareció haber escuchado sus pensamientos, porque lo miró desde las alturas dedicándole una sonrisa y acarició su cabeza. Milo sabía que aún le quedaba mucho por aprender, pero se prometió que llegaría a ser tan fuerte como el caballero de Géminis.

Volvían al santuario luego de estar unos días ausentes en una misión. Milo estaba feliz de haber podido acompañar a Saga. Había aprendido mucho de él. Pero al comenzar a subir las escaleras de las Doce Casas, sintió el cosquilleo de la nostalgia. Quería encontrarse con sus compañeros. Especialmente, quería contarle a Camus acerca de su aventura.

Por eso, en cuanto estuvo libre, corrió hacia Acuario, haciendo un esfuerzo por recordar todo lo que tenía para decir. Para su decepción, alguien le cortó el paso en las escaleras del templo. Se trataba de Aioros, que lo recibió con una expresión amable y unas palabras crueles.

―Lo siento, Milo. No puedes pasar. Tendrás que esperar unos días para ver a Camus.

Atónito, Milo apenas pudo emitir una respuesta.

―¡¿Unos días...? ¿Por qué?

―Porque está enfermo. No querrás enfermarte tú también, ¿no?

Aioros sonreía y hablaba con tranquilidad, pero Milo no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Intentó recobrar el aliento que había perdido con la corrida, pero no esperó a recuperarlo del todo para insistir.

―¿Enfermo? ¿Pero cómo? No lo molestaré... nada más quería hablar con él.

―Claro, no te preocupes. En unos días podrás hacerlo. Vamos, quizás puedas ayudarme con algo que necesito ―dijo Aioros, tomándolo de la mano y comenzando a caminar.

Cuando avanzaron a través del templo de Acuario, Milo se esforzó por tratar de descubrir alguna pista que le diera a entender lo que estaba ocurriendo del lado residencial. Notó que si bien Aioros podía parecer despreocupado, tenía su mano firmemente sujeta. Eso arruinaba cualquier posible intento de escaparse de su lado.

Más tarde y ya en su propio templo, Milo no podía dejar de pensar en el tema de Camus. Ni siquiera tenía ganas de ir a refregarle en la cara a Aiolia lo bien que le había ido en la misión. Aioros había insistido en que lo de Camus no era nada serio. ¿Pero si así era, por qué no podía verlo?

Decidió volver a intentarlo. Quizás Aioros exageraba y los sirvientes lo dejarían pasar. Esperó a que llegara una hora con menos movimiento y se puso en marcha hacia Acuario, avanzando con sigilo. Una vez que estuvo allí, se escondió detrás de una columna al sentir que alguien se acercaba, pero no estaba preparado para lo que vio.

Se quedó pasmado cuando se encontró con que eran Aioros y Aiolia quienes salían de la parte residencial del templo. Sintió rabia. ¿Por qué Aiolia podía entrar a ver a Camus y él no? ¿Era alguna clase de tratamiento especial por ser hermano de Aioros?

―Milo, ¿qué haces aquí? ―dijo alguien, apareciendo a sus espaldas sorpresivamente. Se trataba de Saga. Sintiéndose aliviado por que fuera él y no otro, Milo fue hacia Saga, convencido de que él lo entendería.

―Es que quiero ver a Camus... ―protestó Milo. La reacción de Saga fue, para su decepción, parecida a la de Aioros. Sonrió y se arrodilló junto a él para quedar a su altura.

―Ten paciencia, en unos días podrás verlo. Cuando mejore.

―¿Por qué en unos días? ¡No es justo!

De nada sirvieron las quejas, Saga no estaba dispuesto a cambiar de opinión. Milo volvió a visitar Acuario los días siguientes, pero siempre lo enviaban de vuelta. En alguna ocasión intentó colarse, y llegó al punto de trepar hasta la ventana de la habitación de Camus. Pero tuvo la mala suerte de que allí hubiera una sirvienta, que lo corrió poco después de que lograra entrar. La vigilancia era estricta, y siempre lo descubrían.

Vencido por la frustración, una tarde en que cruzaba el templo de Virgo terminó quedándose allí un buen rato y contándole a Shaka sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo.

―Camus está enfermo y no me dejan ir a verlo ―dijo Milo, aferrándose a la taza de té que Shaka le había ofrecido―. ¿Crees que pase algo malo?

―¿Qué fue lo que te dijeron? ―preguntó Shaka.

―Que no es grave, pero que tengo que esperar unos días.

―Ya veo. Entonces deberías simplemente respetar la orden, ¿no crees?

―¡Pero ya pasó bastante tiempo y aún no me dejan entrar! ―exclamó Milo―. Además Aiolia sí puede verlo. ¡Lo vi salir con Aioros de la residencia de Camus!

Shaka hizo un gesto para indicarle que bajara la voz, y Milo probó un sorbo del té. No le gustaba mucho el gusto. Le faltaba azúcar.

―¿Por qué no le preguntas la razón a él, entonces?

―¡No! ―declaró Milo, olvidando el pedido de silencio de Shaka―. ¿Para darle la chance de burlarse de mí? ¡Nunca!

―Entonces no hay nada que puedas hacer, ¿no?

―Es que me preocupa Camus... ―murmuró Milo―. ¿Crees que si fuera algo serio me lo dirían o no?

―No sé ―contestó Shaka, pensativo―. Pero te contaré algo. Cerca del santuario hay un lugar llamado "La Isla de los Sanadores". Allí crecen diferentes tipos de plantas medicinales, y también residen expertos en varias enfermedades.

―Ah, he escuchado de ella.

De pronto Milo tenía puesta toda su atención en lo que Shaka estaba contando. Recordaba haber escuchado varias historias increíbles sobre aquella isla, aunque él no sabía qué tan ciertas fueran porque nunca la había visitado.

―Pero también se dice que allí hay un árbol donde crecen manzanas que son capaces de curar cualquier enfermedad.

Sonaba demasiado bien para ser verdad, pero aquel era un lugar especial, y Shaka no era una persona que anduviera contando mentiras, así que la idea lo ilusionó.

―¿En serio?

―Quizás sea solamente una leyenda ―aclaró Shaka.

―¿Dónde se supone que está ese árbol? ―preguntó Milo. Era demasiado tarde para apagar la llama de la curiosidad.

―No sé. Quizás Afrodita lo sepa, sé que va a veces a ese lugar a conseguir semillas para su jardín.

A Milo no le agradaba demasiado Afrodita, que tenía solamente tres años más que él, pero actuaba como si creyera que eso lo hacía muy superior. No tenían mucho trato, en general cada uno iba por su lado. Pero esta vez Milo estaba dispuesto a tragarse su orgullo e ir a preguntarle con respecto a lo que Shaka le había sugerido.

El último templo parecía vacío. Entró teniendo cuidado de mirar a su alrededor, en el caso de que Afrodita apareciera de la nada. Lo llamó, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Estaba aún intentando detectar si había alguien más en el lugar cuando algo lo levantó en el aire tomándolo por los tobillos, hasta dejarlo colgando del techo boca abajo. Fue tan rápido que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar hasta que se encontró envuelto por una especie de enredadera de flores con vida propia.

Mientras luchaba por zafarse escuchó que alguien reía a carcajadas. Una vez que dejó de balancearse y logró al menos apartar parte del pelo que le caía sobre los ojos, pudo ver que se trataba de DeathMask, que lo observaba desde abajo. A su lado estaba Afrodita, que sonreía divertido.

―¡¿De qué crees que te ríes, imbécil? ―gritó Milo, escupiendo algunos pétalos que habían terminado en su boca. DeathMask no pareció acusar recibo.

―Bueno, suficiente ―sentenció Afrodita levantando una mano.

―No seas aguafiestas ―se quejó DeathMask.

Aprovechando la distracción, Milo utilizó el filo de su Aguja Escarlata para escapar de la enredadera, y consiguió aterrizar de pie sobre el suelo.

―¿Qué te trae por aquí, Escorpio? ―preguntó Afrodita, ignorando completamente la mirada furiosa de Milo, que estaba cubierto por pétalos y hojas. Milo pensó en atacarlos a los dos con su propia técnica para vengarse, pero se contuvo al recordar por qué estaba allí, aunque su voz estaba cargada de rabia cuando respondió.

―Quiero hacerte una pregunta.

―¿Sí? ―Afrodita no se esperaba una visita de Milo, así que estaba levemente interesado en lo que lo había traído allí. Sin embargo, hizo lo mejor posible para disimularlo.

―Me dijeron que hay un árbol especial en la Isla de los Sanadores. Uno que cura enfermedades.

DeathMask estaba tentado a comenzar a reír nuevamente, pero Afrodita lo hizo callar con un gesto sutil. Quería escuchar lo que Milo tenía para decir.

―Ah, sí, ese árbol...

―¿Lo conoces...? ―preguntó Milo, esperanzado.

―Quizás... ―respondió Afrodita en un tono enigmático, escondiendo su rostro detrás de una enorme rosa.

―¿Cómo llego a él?

La enredadera que había quedado hecha pedazos en el suelo comenzaba a regenerarse lentamente, y Afrodita se tomó su tiempo para contestar mientras la observaba.

―Te lo diré con la condición de que me traigas algo de la isla ―dijo finalmente.

Aunque pudiera parecer un poco sospechoso que Afrodita hubiera accedido tan rápido, Milo estaba dispuesto a creerle. Afrodita comprendió que Milo aceptaría la oferta solamente por ver la mirada en los ojos del otro, y sonrió. En circunstancias normales, quizás Milo hubiera dudado más, pero en ese momento quería creer, así que respiró hondo y decidió confiar.

―¿Cuál es la condición?

―En la parte sur de la isla crece una variedad extraña de rosas azules ―explicó Afrodita, y su rostro se suavizó con una expresión ensoñadora―. Son únicas. Quisiera que me trajeras algunas.

―Entendido... ―acordó Milo. Dentro de todo, parecía bastante razonable.

―Cerca de ellas encontrarás lo que buscas.

Apenas tuvo su respuesta, Milo se retiró, y en el templo de Piscis, DeathMask miró a Afrodita con intriga.

―¿Es cierto lo del árbol? ―preguntó.

―No sé, eso dicen... Lo importante es que realmente me gustan esas rosas... ―respondió Afrodita con una sonrisa.

oOo

Lo siguiente que hizo Milo fue ir a ver a la persona que podría ayudarle a llegar a la isla más rápido que nadie. No era alguien que se caracterizara por tener una actitud entusiasta, pero haría lo posible para convencerlo.

―¿Estás diciendo que quieres que te teletransporte a la Isla de los Sanadores? ―preguntó Mu.

No estaba muy convencido, a pesar de las explicaciones y ruegos de Milo, que había llegado para interrumpirlo en un momento en que quería tranquilidad.

―¡Por favor! Es porque quiero ayudar a Camus.

Mu se alejó un poco de Milo, que estaba pisándole los talones, e intentó hacerlo entrar en razón.

―Ya otros se están ocupando de eso, no tienes que preocuparte.

―Pero no puedo quedarme esperando sin hacer nada ―replicó Milo―. Si tú no me ayudas iré por mi cuenta.

Aunque Milo lo hubiera dicho en tono de amenaza, Mu sonrió. La idea le parecía fantástica, de hecho. Significaba menos trabajo para él.

―Me parece bien. Hay botes que salen para allí no demasiado lejos. Un par de veces al día, si no me equivoco.

Después de un breve silencio que le hizo creer a Mu que por fin había logrado sacarse de encima a Milo, este apareció frente a él.

―¿Cómo, en serio no quieres ayudarme?

Viendo la decisión en la mirada de Milo, a Mu le quedó claro que no le sería fácil convencerlo de dejar de lado sus intenciones. Se quedaría allí hasta conseguir lo que buscaba.

―No sé si podría hacerlo bien... no domino del todo la teletransportación aún.

―¡Pero dicen que eres muy bueno!

La insistencia de Milo hizo que Mu llegara a la conclusión de que sería más problemático y tedioso negarse a cooperar que ceder.

―Está bien, lo tomaré como una práctica, pero no prometo nada.

Milo le agradeció efusivamente, y ambos se alejaron de las Doce Casas para que Mu pudiera utilizar su habilidad con mayor libertad. Era cierto que Mu no era aún un experto en utilizar la teletransportación, y Milo no tenía experiencia en viajar usando ese sistema tampoco. Pero aunque Mu le advirtiera que se sentiría raro, nada podría haber preparado al escorpiano para lo que vendría. Por un momento, mientras sentía que su cuerpo se desintegraba, sintió pánico.

Estaba siendo arrastrado por un remolino. Intentó respirar, pero no pudo. Cuando logró abrir los ojos, confundido, pudo ver muy poco; estaba rodeado por agua. Miró hacia arriba, desde donde llegaba el reflejo del sol, y nadó hasta la superficie, donde tomó una bocanada de aire desesperada. Estaba cerca de la orilla, a pesar de no poder hacer pie. Una sorpresiva ola enorme lo arrastró hacia la arena, y Milo no supo si sentirse agradecido o enojado.

Al menos parecía haber llegado al lugar correcto, pero salió del agua sin saber realmente adónde dirigirse. La vegetación de la isla era preciosa, y muy diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrado a ver. Caminó por un buen trecho sin que nadie se cruzara por su camino, hasta que se encontró con una persona que lo reconoció como santo dorado, aunque él no recordaba haberla visto antes. Se trataba de un sanador que residía en la isla. Aprovechó para preguntarle dónde estaba, y así descubrió que Mu lo había enviado aparentemente al norte de la isla, y no al sur.

Las horas fueron pasando entre que Milo tomó el camino correcto y fue en busca del lugar que Afrodita le había señalado. Cuando el sol se ponía, Milo empezaba a creer que todo había sido una gran broma. Agotado, se acostó sobre el suelo para descansar bajo la copa de un imponente árbol. Se sentía desganado y malhumorado, pero todo cambió cuando tuvo el impulso de mirar hacia arriba, y allí las vio.

En la cima del árbol crecían unas manzanas que incluso desde donde estaba podía notar que eran enormes. Ese no era un manzano normal, por eso no lo había notado antes. Era gigante. Era imposible alcanzar las frutas sin subirse a él. Tuvo la seguridad de que era el árbol que buscaba. Trepó por el tronco y ascendió hasta dar con una fruta que le pareciera adecuada. Una vez que la tuvo en sus manos, se tomó un instante para admirar el paisaje, y no muy lejos de allí pudo ver un rosal donde las flores eran de un sorprendente color azul, tal como había dicho Afrodita. Sonrió. El viaje había valido la pena.

Después de bajar del árbol e ir por algunas de las rosas tal como había prometido, Milo llamó a Mu telepáticamente, para hacerle saber que estaba listo para volver. Tampoco estaba demasiado acostumbrado a utilizar ese método de comunicación, así que le tomó varios intentos. Cuando tuvo éxito, la respuesta llegó en la forma del mismo remolino que lo había llevado a la isla, y poco después apareció en el territorio del santuario, sintiéndose un poco mareado. Mu lo esperaba en las cercanías. Se veía un poco ansioso, algo no muy común en él.

―¿Estás bien? ―preguntó el ariano, acercándose.

―Sí. Excepto que casi me ahogo cuando me enviaste a la isla. Además de que me mandaste al norte, no al sur ―refunfuñó Milo.

―Ah... pero te dije que no era un experto aún ―se disculpó Mu.

―Está bien... gracias por ayudarme ―concedió Milo. Se sentía todavía bastante aturdido por el agitado viaje, así que nada más atinó a caminar en dirección a las escaleras que daban a los templos, sin querer demorarse más hablando con Mu.

Mientras subía los escalones, fue despejándose y recobrando su energía. Ahora tenía algo con lo que podría ayudar a Camus. Y esta vez estaba decidido a entrar a su cuarto sin ser descubierto, para poder entregárselo.

oOo

Al llegar a Acuario era ya de noche. Observó un buen rato el movimiento en la parte residencial antes de decidirse a actuar. Conocía a los sirvientes, y sabía cuáles eran más cuidadosos.

En el momento que consideró correcto, se movió con rapidez a través de las sombras y escaló por la pared hasta llegar a la ventana de Camus. Había calculado bien. No había ningún adulto en la habitación, que estaba poco iluminada. Camus leía un libro recostado en la cama, pero miró hacia la ventana cuando escuchó que lo llamaban.

―¡Camus! ―susurró Milo.

―¿Milo...? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Vete! ―exclamó Camus, sin moverse de donde estaba.

―¿Eh? Pero vine a verte...

Sin entender el porqué de la actitud de Camus, Milo entró a la habitación, pero eso pareció molestar todavía más al otro, que retrocedió hasta ocultarse en las sombras de una de las esquinas del cuarto.

―No puedes verme. Tienes que irte.

―Pero te traje algo para que te mejores...

―¿De qué estás hablando...?

La pregunta de Camus disparó una reacción en cadena de pensamientos, y de pronto Milo se dio cuenta de que algo le faltaba. No traía consigo ninguna de las cosas que había conseguido en la isla.

―No puede ser... ―musitó―. ¿Las olvidé...?

―Mira, Milo, no importa. Vete de una vez. ¿No entiendes lo que te digo? No puedes estar aquí.

―Pero Camus... ―No tuvo tiempo de terminar la frase. Una corriente fría lo empujó hacia atrás.

―_Diamond Dust!_

Antes de poder darse cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo, Milo estaba afuera de vuelta.

―¿Estás bien? ¡Perdón! ―gritó Camus desde la ventana, aunque de todos modos Milo no tuvo chance de contestar antes de que la cerrara.

Todo había ocurrido tan rápido que Milo ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de enfadarse. No podía creer que una vez que hubiera logrado llegar hasta Camus no tuviera encima lo que necesitaba. ¿Acaso se le había caído en algún lugar? ¿Por qué Camus lo había echado tan rudamente?

Desconcertado, volvió a bajar las escaleras. Era tarde, estaba desorientado y tenía sueño. Se arrastró hacia la cama y durmió hasta que lo despertaron al día siguiente. A la mañana siguiente, todas las aventuras del día anterior parecían un sueño en sus recuerdos.

Sin embargo, en cuanto tomó conciencia de que todo había sido real, despertó del todo. No podía ser que hubiera perdido la manzana y las flores. No podía ser que hubiera ido hasta la isla para nada. Tenían que estar en alguna parte, y las encontraría.

Se pasó el resto del día buscándolas en cada parte del camino que había recorrido, pero no le dijo nada a Mu al respecto. Sería demasiada humillación confesarle que había perdido lo que él le había ayudado a ir a buscar. Después del infructuoso recorrido, decidió ir a contarle a Shaka lo sucedido, ya que aquello había sido su idea.

―Qué lástima que se te haya perdido ―lamentó Shaka, ofreciéndole otro de sus extraños tés―. Me hubiera gustado tocar esa manzana. Pero no recuerdo ni siquiera haber olido ninguna fruta o flor cuando pasaste por mi templo ayer...

―Entonces debe de habérseme caído antes de Virgo... No es justo... Además, no entiendo por qué Camus me trató tan mal. Ni siquiera quiso escucharme.

―Considerando que te habían prohibido verlo, quizás deberías haberle hecho llegar la manzana a través de alguien más. Es decir, si no la hubieras perdido.

―¡No me lo recuerdes! ―exclamó Milo―. ¿Qué debería hacer?

―Quizás sí sería bueno que hablaras con Mu.

―Se va a burlar de mí...

―Lo dudo. Mu no es esa clase de persona ―acotó Shaka. Milo sabía que era cierto, pero aún así la idea no le resultaba muy atractiva. Escondió la cara entre sus manos.

―No quiero ir a hablar con él ahora...

―Es tu decisión.

oOo

Decidió darse un día más de plazo para encontrar lo que había perdido. Si al final del segundo día no había tenido éxito, iría con Mu y le pediría ayuda. Quizás tuviera que volver a la isla, aunque ahora la idea de ir en barco no le parecía tan terrible, por más que le tomara más tiempo.

Finalmente, se dio por vencido. Las flores y la manzana no aparecían por ninguna parte, así que Milo supo que había llegado la hora de ir a Aries, por más que le pesara hacerlo. Entró prácticamente arrastrando los pies. Cada paso que daba le costaba más. Milo pensaba que quizás fuera el peso de la vergüenza.

Al encontrarse con Mu, notó enseguida que él tampoco parecía muy feliz por su visita, pero Milo fue directo al punto.

―Vine a hablar sobre lo que fui a buscar a la isla.

―Ah, eso ―susurró Mu, bajando la cabeza―. Sí. ¡Perdón!

Milo, que no esperaba esa respuesta, se quedó en blanco.

―¿Eh?

Hablando en una voz baja y apurada, Mu comenzó a justificarse.

―Estabas enojado cuando volviste de la isla, pero no me dijiste nada... esperaba que volvieras a pedirme explicaciones... Tienes razón de estar enojado... ¡Pero es que cuando dije que aún no dominaba la teletransportación dije la verdad!

―¿A qué te refieres?

Creyendo que estaba siendo presionado para dar una disculpa, Mu miró a Milo a los ojos y dijo lo que creía que él quería escuchar.

―¡Perdón por perder las cosas que traías de la isla!

―¿Cómo? ¿Pero cómo? ―La cara de asombro de Milo era cómica, pero Mu estaba demasiado preocupado por dar una buena explicación como para notarlo.

―Sé que traías algo, pero me concentré en traerte de vuelta a ti y esas otras cosas se perdieron en el camino...

Por fin Milo estaba entendiendo a qué se refería Mu, pero no podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba.

―¿Estás diciendo que fuiste tú que las perdiste?

Enredado en su propia parte del malentendido, Mu tampoco terminaba de entender.

―¿No es eso de lo que venías a hablar?

―¡Pensé que yo las había perdido! ¿Pero cómo pudiste haberlas perdido?

―Eran demasiadas cosas a la vez ―se excusó Mu, encogiéndose de hombros. Parte de él lamentaba haber hablado antes de tiempo. Podría haberse ahorrado un disgusto, pero ahora no había vuelta atrás.

―¿Pero qué pasa con las cosas que se pierden, entonces? ―preguntó Milo. Tenía en su mente la imagen de un mar de cosas perdidas por causa de teletransportaciones mal realizadas flotando en algún rincón del universo.

―No sé... podrían estar en cualquier otra parte... o haberse perdido para siempre...

―¿Cómo puedes hablar de eso tan a la ligera?

A Milo le asombraba que Mu se viera tan tranquilo como siempre. Si creía que el perder objetos durante la teletransportación era un gran problema, de seguro no lo demostraba con su actitud.

―Pero al menos tú estás aquí, ¿no?

Esa afirmación hizo que Milo se inquietara, más que tranquilizarse. Un millón de posibilidades cruzaron su cabeza, y ninguna de ellas era agradable. ¿Podría alguien perder una parte del cuerpo al ser teletransportado? ¿O qué tal si terminaba siendo deformado por el proceso? ¿O si desaparecía para nunca más volver?

―¿Qué, eso que le pasó a los objetos podría haberme pasado a mí también?

Al escuchar eso, por primera vez Mu pareció preocupado. Reparó en que Milo no se veía bien, y la sombra de una duda apareció en su mente.

―¿Estás bien? Milo...

―¿Me hiciste algo? ¿Pudiste haberme rearmado diferente o algo?

―¡No, claro que no! ¡Sé teletransportar personas! Puedo equivocarme de lugar todavía a veces, pero no lastimar a alguien...

―¿Estás seguro?

Mu estaba seguro, pero el flujo de la conversación había llevado a que se encendiera una alarma en él. Vio a Milo temblar, y de pronto comenzó a pensar que quizás sí podría equivocarse con una persona de la misma manera que con un objeto. Quizás había cometido un terrible error.

―Espera aquí ―ordenó Mu, corriendo hacia la salida de su templo.

Obedientemente, y porque no tenía otra opción, Milo esperó allí. Tenía sueño. Se envolvió en su capa y se recostó contra una pared. No era muy cómodo, pero era mejor que nada. Quería dormir.

Despertó sintiendo que estaba apoyado contra algo más mullido. Eran los brazos de alguien, y pronto reconoció su cosmos. Era Saga. Escuchó también la voz de Mu, que sonaba extrañamente angustiada.

―Puede que sea mi culpa. Lo teletransporté, y... quizás le haya hecho daño sin querer. Tenemos que llamar a mi maestro, quizás él sepa qué hacer...

―Mu, no llores ―decía Saga―. No creo que hayas sido tú.

―Perdón... ―murmuraba Mu.

―No, de veras. Es solamente fiebre. Creo que sé lo que tiene, y no tiene nada que ver contigo.

―¿Saga? ―dijo Milo con voz adormilada―. ¿Puedo ver a Camus ya?

―Te llevaré a la cama ―respondió Saga. Acomodó a Milo en sus brazos, acarició la cabeza de Mu intentando calmarlo y suspiró. No podía enojarse con ninguno de ellos. Si se comportaban como niños pequeños a veces, era porque eso era exactamente lo que eran en realidad.

oOo

Cuando Milo volvió a despertar del todo, estaba en su propia cama. Tenía frío y estaba agotado, pero Saga estaba en la habitación, y eso era suficiente para hacerlo sentir mejor. Allí llegó la explicación que tanto había buscado.

―¿Sarampión? ―preguntó Milo, repitiendo la palabra que Saga acababa de pronunciar.

―Sí. Es una enfermedad muy contagiosa, por eso no queríamos que vieras a Camus...

Tenía sentido, pero él no había querido entender aunque hubieran intentado explicarle antes. Y considerando su terquedad, si pasara de nuevo probablemente actuaría de la misma manera. Se acurrucó entre las sábanas, y entrecerró los ojos, pero volvió a abrirlos cuando escuchó el ruido de la puerta. Al ver quién había entrado, dio un grito de sorpresa.

―¡Camus!

Cruzado de brazos, Camus se acercó a la cama. Tenía leves rastros de pequeñas manchas en la piel, algo que Milo no había podido ver cuando había ido a visitarlo.

―Idiota. Por eso te dije que no quería verte...

―Pero ahora tú estás aquí, ¿eso no es peligroso? ―dijo Milo, escondiéndose bajo las sábanas.

―Solamente se puede tener una vez, y ya me curé.

―La mayoría de los otros ya lo han tenido ―intervino Saga―. Por eso Aiolia podía estar en contacto con él y tú no. De todas maneras no es grave, y es mejor que lo tengas ahora y no cuando seas más grande.

―¿No hubiera sido más fácil dejar que me contagiara desde un principio, entonces? ―reprochó Milo, asomándose desde abajo de las sábanas.

―Sigue siendo una enfermedad, no sería justo exponer a un niño de esa manera.

―¡No soy cualquier niño! ―exclamó Milo. Saga contuvo la risa. La manera en que Milo se había tomado aquello como una ofensa le causaba gracia. Milo seguía siendo igual de enérgico, incluso ahora. Era un buen síntoma.

―¿Te quedarás un rato aquí con él entonces, Camus? ―preguntó Saga, parándose para dejar su lugar junto a la cama.

―Sí ―dijo Camus con toda seriedad―. Me aseguraré de que descanse.

Así, Saga los dejó solos. Camus se sentía un poco culpable por haber contagiado a Milo, y Milo enojado por haberse metido en tantos problemas, así que hubo silencio por un par de minutos, hasta que Milo habló.

―¿Por qué Shaka no me dijo nada de esto? ―La pregunta no iba dirigida a Camus sino que era una reflexión en voz alta, pero igualmente Camus respondió.

―Porque no sabía, seguramente. Se la pasa en su templo meditando sobre la vida, y por eso a veces saca conclusiones complicadas para cosas que en realidad son sencillas.

―No es justo, todo lo que hice fue para nada... ―gruñó Milo―. Estoy cansado.

Camus se sentó a los pies de la cama, miró a Milo de reojo y sonrió.

―Duerme... ―sugirió. Milo devolvió la sonrisa. En realidad tenía muchas cosas que contar, pero el cansancio le estaba ganando la partida. Se preguntó vagamente dónde habrían terminado las flores y la manzana, y qué sería de ellas ahora, pero esos pensamientos dieron lugar al sueño, al que terminó rindiéndose.

oOo

En la misma habitación, más de diez años después, Milo era despertado por los rayos de sol que entraban a través de la ventana. Recordó que Camus se había quedado a dormir allí la noche anterior, y recorrió la habitación con la mirada, buscándolo. Cuando no lo encontró, salió de la cama sin molestarse en cubrir su cuerpo desnudo.

Encontró a Camus en la habitación contigua, disfrutando de un prolijo desayuno.

―Ponte algo encima, Milo ―dijo su compañero, meneando la cabeza pero con una sonrisa en los labios.

―¿Por qué? ―preguntó Milo, sentándose a su lado―. No es nada que no hayas visto antes.

―Está bien, haz lo que quieras ―concedió Camus, sin querer alargar el tema. Dejó que Milo le robara un beso que se demoró más de lo calculado, pero decidió que estaba bien así. Se tomó su tiempo para recorrerlo y saborearlo, pero recordó algo más, y se detuvo antes de llegar al punto en que no hubiera vuelta atrás―. Espera. Tengo algo que mostrarte.

Entre decepcionado y curioso, Milo vio cómo Camus salía de la habitación, para volver con un monumental fruto rojo en sus manos.

―¿Y eso...?

―Lo encontré esta mañana en la puerta del templo, y nadie supo decirme de dónde había salido. Nunca había visto una manzana tan grande... Me recuerda a algo que me habías contado una vez cuando éramos pequeños, acerca de una isla a la que fuiste.

Milo estaba pensando justamente lo mismo. Tomó la gigantesca manzana y la examinó cuidadosamente, sin poder creer lo que veía. Era probable que su memoria estuviera jugándole una mala pasada, pero podía jurar que, por más absurdo que fuera, esa fruta era la misma de sus recuerdos...

oOo

Unos templos más abajo, en Tauro, el día había comenzado igual que siempre, excepto por un detalle diferente. Frente a su templo, Aldebarán había encontrado un ramillete de extrañas rosas azules. Las levantó con delicadeza; nunca había visto nada igual. Preguntó entre los sirvientes si alguno había visto a alguien dejarlas allí, pero nadie sabía nada.

Al percibir el aroma delicioso que desprendían, creyó escuchar la voz traviesa de Mu colándose en su cabeza, aunque Mu estaba lejos, y quizás no fuera más que su imaginación.

"_¿Será que acaso tienes un admirador secreto?"_

Aldebarán rió. No sabía de dónde podrían haber venido esas flores, pero buscó un lugar donde colocarlas y no volvió a pensar en el tema. Al final de cuentas, no todo tenía por qué tener una explicación.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Notas:**

Quería hacer un fic por el cumpleaños de Milo, pero no lo terminé a tiempo... soy lenta, tampoco he terminado el nuevo capítulo de Fiebre XD

Pero como me entró el capricho de querer actualizar el día de Milo (que además coincide con el cumpleaños de un amigo mío) aquí va la primera parte. En este fic empiezan pequeños y terminarán grandes, como me gusta hacerlo en general.

La Isla de los Sanadores es mencionada en una sidestory acerca de Albafica de Piscis y su maestro en Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas.

También quiero hacer algo con Kardia, lo extraño (?)

En todo caso, si están esperando Fiebre y se preguntan en qué anda mi progreso pueden chequear mi blog, alguna vez comento ahí XD La dirección es: lostcanvas punto netau punto net (el punto se escribe con un punto y no en letras, pero lo pongo así porque si no ffnet no me deja ¬_¬). Está en mi perfil también.


	6. Alivia mi dolor :Aiolia x Milo:

**Título:** Alivia mi dolor

**Fecha:** 16/09/2009

**Temas:** Shounen ai, drama, angst.

**Personajes:** Milo, Aiolia

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, son de Masami Kurumada.

**Advertencia:** Si no te gusta el shounen ai (chico x chico) no leas. Y si no te gusta el angst tampoco xD

* * *

~ALIVIA MI DOLOR~

Luego de la batalla de las doce casas el santuario se había vuelto un lugar solitario. Lo que antes estaba poblado por sonidos y movimiento era ahora el testigo mudo de una historia de vergüenza, una lucha sin sentido donde varios habían muerto para proteger una mentira.

Los dorados se habían enfrentado a quienes venían a defender a la verdadera Atenea, traicionando sin saberlo a su propia diosa y defendiendo a un usurpador. Reparar las armaduras de los santos de bronce que habían ido contra todo obstáculo para derribar aquella farsa era lo menos que podían hacer.

Unas horas después de entregar su propia sangre para la reparación, Mu los había convocado para discutir cuál sería el camino a seguir de allí en adelante. Aiolia acudió sintiéndose aún debilitado, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo podía decir que estaba en paz consigo mismo. Allí estaban los sobrevivientes reunidos: Mu, Aldebarán, Shaka. Miró a su alrededor buscando a quien faltaba pero no fue capaz de encontrarlo.

Desde la muerte de Camus, Milo parecía haberse convertido en otra persona. Generalmente entusiasta y ruidoso, el escorpión se mostraba ahora serio y callado. Aiolia sentía a veces que parte de él se había ido junto con Camus.

Habiendo perdido a alguien que era preciado para él y conociendo a Milo, Aiolia podía entender por lo que estaba pasando, por lo que se sintió intranquilo cuando Mu explicó que después de la ofrenda de sangre Milo había desaparecido y nadie sabía dónde estaba. El león terminó ofreciéndose a buscarlo.

Luego de haber recorrido cada rincón del templo de Escorpio infructuosamente y de llamarlo telepáticamente sin obtener respuesta, Aiolia se dirigió hacia la casa de Acuario. El lugar estaba aparentemente vacío, pero justo antes de dirigirse a la salida Aiolia creyó sentir una chispa de cosmos.

Siguiendo su pista llegó a una habitación apartada de la parte residencial, un lugar cubierto por el polvo. Milo estaba sentado en el mismo suelo, con la cabeza gacha y los brazos cayendo fláccidamente a sus costados, cubiertos por vendas manchadas de sangre que aún no había terminado de secarse.

―Milo… ―susurró Aiolia arrodillándose frente a él.

Milo sonrió con tristeza.

―Yo lo maté, Aiolia. Maté a Camus ―dijo Milo. Aiolia meneó la cabeza, pero Milo no le dio la oportunidad de hablar―. Dejé pasar a Hyoga. Creí que sería lo correcto. Y por eso ahora él está muerto.

―Lo que ocurrió fue consecuencia de las acciones de Camus, no de las tuyas. Fue su elección, lo que él quería. ¿No dijiste que él deseaba más que nada que su discípulo se volviera más fuerte?

―Sé que era lo que Camus quería, y ahora lo único que puedo hacer es apoyar a Hyoga... pero yo no quería que esto fuera así... no es como lo había imaginado.

La actitud de Milo hizo que Aiolia sintiera un nudo en la garganta. No estaba acostumbrarlo a verlo tan vulnerable. Siguiendo un impulso lo rodeó con sus brazos, apoyando la cabeza de su compañero sobre su pecho. Para su sorpresa Milo no se resistió, pero Aiolia encontró la sensación inquietante. Se sentía más cercano a un muñeco de trapo que a una persona.

Milo cerró los ojos y quiso imaginar que quien lo confortaba era Camus. A veces lo veía en sus sueños, de los que Milo despertaba feliz hasta caer lentamente en la cuenta de que en el mundo real Camus ya no estaba allí, y era entonces cuando la frustración y la culpa volvían para atormentarlo. Aún así le había dado su sangre a la armadura de Cisne. Si había algo que no podía permitir era que la persona por quien Camus había dado la vida quedara fuera de combate.

Escuchó la voz de Aiolia. "Milo, Milo", repetía. Aquel gato no perdía la costumbre de irritarlo, pero esta vez no tenía fuerzas para discutir. Deseó que se callara y lo dejara en paz, pero sintió una puntada en el pecho al recordar que jamás le había pedido perdón por haber llamado "traidor" a su hermano. Al final ellos mismos habían sido los traidores.

Aiolia depositó a Milo sobre una vieja cama que crujió bajo el peso de los dos. Milo le dirigió una mirada haragana al notar el cambio de escenario y Aiolia le respondió con una expresión afligida. Aunque estaba consciente, el escorpión parecía no estar allí.

Habían crecido juntos. Desde que podía recordarlo existía una rivalidad entre ellos dos cuyo origen no lograba identificar. Discutían a menudo, con Milo armando escándalos desproporcionados por temas insignificantes. Y una y otra vez Aiolia caía en el juego que siempre culminaba en un intercambio de gritos e insultos que en el fondo divertía a ambos. Era su manera de interactuar, y la manera que tenían de demostrar que se preocupaban el uno por el otro. Verlo tan apagado hizo que Aiolia deseara tener de vuelta al Milo impertinente y provocador que tan bien conocía.

Al acostar a Milo, Aiolia había trastabillado y terminado por apoyar sus manos a los lados al cuerpo del escorpión para evitar caer sobre él. El viejo colchón amenazaba con tragarse a ambos. La respiración de Milo era casi imperceptible y sus ojos húmedos estaban ausentes. Sus labios se entreabrieron de repente emitiendo un débil chasquido y Aiolia fue asaltado por un recuerdo que estaba agazapado en un rincón de su mente, esperando el momento propicio para resurgir.

Había ocurrido muchos años antes, poco después de la batalla contra Cronos. Una discusión se había salido de control y no había nadie cerca para detenerlos, así que terminaron llevándola a los golpes. Aquello estaba destinado a terminar mal, y en esa ocasión fue Aiolia quien derribó a Milo, que terminó en el suelo con el león encima de él y dirigiéndole una mirada triunfante.

Aiolia recordó la expresión de rabia y desconcierto de Milo de aquella vez. "¡No pienses que me derrotaste, gato idiota! ¡No tienes nada que hacer ante el gran Milo de Escorpio!", había gritado su contrincante, a pesar de encontrarse totalmente vencido. Aiolia no había podido evitar reírse, lo que confundió aún más a Milo, que se sonrojó y enmudeció por unos instantes.

Al percibir el rubor que cubría sus mejillas Aiolia había comenzado a reparar en detalles a los que nunca antes le había prestado atención. Los ojos de Milo, azules y expresivos. La manera en que el cabello alborotado enmarcaba su rostro. La piel cálida y delicada de las muñecas que había tomado entre sus manos. Y sus labios rosados que se entreabrían como prometiendo la entrega de un secreto.

Aiolia no había comprendido lo que había sentido en ese momento. Fue como si su cuerpo se llenara de electricidad luego de recibir el golpe de un relámpago. Una revelación inesperada y un inusual deseo que lo hacía sentirse contrariado. Se había dejado llevar por el ímpetu del momento, las ansias de querer probar el sabor de esa boca que lo invitaba a entrar. El beso fue un momento extraño y cálido que lo hizo vibrar.

Cuando se había apartado las cosas no se habían sucedido como esperaba. Milo lo miraba con una mezcla de curiosidad y asombro. "¿Por qué hiciste eso?", le preguntó. "Me preguntaba cómo se sentiría", respondió Aiolia, que no vio necesidad de mentir. "Yo me preguntaba lo mismo", admitió Milo. Aiolia había entonces preguntado cómo se había sentido y Milo pareció pensarlo antes de responder: "Húmedo…"

Ambos decidieron ignorar aquel pequeño incidente apenas hubo terminado. Fue como un mudo acuerdo que las dos partes respetaron a rajatabla. Aiolia supo poco después que Milo se había involucrado con Camus. Ese no era su asunto. A los santos de Atenea les estaba prohibido mantener relaciones que pudieran tener como resultado el nacimiento de un niño, por el problema que eso podría generar, pero por supuesto que eso no ocurriría si los amantes eran del mismo sexo. A causa de eso no era extraño que surgiera ese tipo de vínculo. Era una consecuencia natural.

Aquello no había sido más que un experimento entre adolescentes. Pero con el correr de los años, Aiolia no había sido capaz de olvidar ese momento. A veces lo perseguía el recuerdo de la suavidad de los labios de Milo y se encontraba imaginando cómo sería poseerlo entero. Y sin importar cuántas veces había intentando enterrar bien hondo el deseo, éste siempre volvía.

―Aiolia... ―dijo Milo devolviéndolo al presente. Aiolia dio un respingo. La mano de Milo rodeaba su nuca.

Aiolia se dejó atraer hacia Milo, y esta vez no era una fantasía. Se deleitó recorriendo lentamente sus labios y el interior de su boca como tantas veces había soñado poder hacerlo, terminando por apartarse solamente al ser interrumpido por un quejido.

―Perdón ―musitó Aiolia avergonzado. Milo sonrió con indulgencia.

―¿Te acuerdas de aquella vez, Aiolia? Querías saber cómo se sentía un beso.

Aiolia fue tomado por sorpresa.

―¿Tú lo recuerdas? ―preguntó.

―Claro… fue mi primer beso. Eso siempre se recuerda, supongo ―Milo había apoyado el dorso de su mano con delicadeza sobre los labios de Aiolia―. Me preguntaste cómo se sentía, pero no me dijiste lo que habías sentido tú.

El león dorado se detuvo a buscar las palabras con las que responder, pero no pudo encontrarlas. Se quedó en silencio un largo rato y finalmente habló en voz baja, como si estuviera confesando un secreto.

―Nunca pude olvidarlo.

Milo apretó los labios conteniendo un sollozo. La luz del atardecer que se colaba por la ventana enmarcaba la silueta de Aiolia. Hacía mucho tiempo que Aiolia había dejado de ser niño, pero por alguna razón al estar a su alrededor él siempre había vuelto a sentirse pequeño. Sin embargo, esta vez fue consciente de que tenía ante sí a un hombre adulto que poseía un porte que se asemejaba a las descripciones de los héroes de leyenda.

El escorpiano se dio la vuelta en la cama con dificultad. El cuerpo no quería responderle. Se preguntó vagamente si había exagerado en cuanto a la cantidad de sangre que había entregado para reparar la armadura. Sintió que los dedos de Aiolia recorrían su cabello. Tal como solía hacerlo Camus.

―Tómame ―murmuró Milo.

Aiolia detuvo su caricia y se quedó helado.

―¿Qué...?

―Por favor.

Aiolia se sintió atrapado entre el deseo y la responsabilidad. Milo se veía desarmado y descompuesto, pero la tentación era demasiado fuerte y la invitación era demasiado directa como para ser rechazada. Desnudó con cuidado el cuerpo de Milo y se lo quedó mirando hipnotizado por su belleza antes de atreverse a tocarlo. Había fantaseado con ese cuerpo incontables veces, sabiendo que estaba fuera de su alcance, y ahora que tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo suyo se sentía como un criminal.

―No quiero lastimarte, Milo…

Milo cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando Aiolia entró en él. Aiolia se sentía muy diferente a Camus, pero aún así intentó imaginarse que era Camus quien lo penetraba. Extrañaba a las palabras de Camus, las caricias de Camus, la manera en que Camus lo hacía sentir. Y era su culpa que él ya no estuviera allí. Sintió que el cuerpo entero se le deshacía de dolor con cada embestida de Aiolia, pero eso era exactamente lo que buscaba. El dolor concreto lo hacía olvidar por unos momentos el remordimiento que sentía.

―Duele... ―se lamentó Milo, ahogándose en sus palabras.

Consternado, Aiolia se detuvo al instante. Debajo de él, Milo temblaba. Aiolia comprendió de repente lo que estaba ocurriendo.

―¿Me estás usando como herramienta para torturarte a ti mismo…?

Milo dejó escapar una risita nerviosa contra la almohada antes de quebrarse en lágrimas. Aiolia se apartó, sintiéndose humillado.

―Perdóname, Aiolia.

El calor del cuerpo de Aiolia cubrió su piel una vez más, en esta ocasión solamente en forma de una delicada caricia que Milo encontró reconfortante. Se arrepintió de lo que había hecho y quiso decir algo más, pero entonces sintió que el peso del colchón se aligeraba. Aiolia se había levantado de la cama.

―Te quiero, Milo ―dijo Aiolia antes de salir de la habitación sin mirar hacia atrás.

FIN :P

* * *

Notas: Paso la segunda parte de El Ingrediente Mágico al capítulo anterior así está todo junto, luego devuelvo a su lugar este fic que ya había puesto aquí y saqué, y ¡también devuelvo las dos reviews que había recibido en su momento y que había guardado! XD Y agrego las notas que tengo publicadas en mi sitio:

No sé lo que pensar sobre este fic xD Es muy pero muy emo, a pesar de que lo escribí en un momento para nada emo. Tiene el record de ser el fic más emo que he hecho. El flashback está inspirado en la rivalidad infantil entre Aiolia y Milo en Episodio G, que es muy exagerada y graciosa. No soy muy fan de Aiolia, pero me gusta usarlo. A una amiga mía, Milo le parecía raro en esta historia. Ella creía que Milo, por su personalidad, nunca se dejaría aplastar así por la angustia, así que le sonaba raro. Yo la entiendo, pero tengo mi opinión.

No me gusta hacer personajes OOC, quiero que las situaciones parezcan posibles al menos. Milo es un personaje alegre y lleno de energía. Entonces, ¿por qué esto? Por mi experiencia conociendo a gente de Escorpio, este es un signo que puede volverse terriblemente emo y autodestructivo. Por lo tanto, ¿creo posible que una persona usualmente despreocupada y de buen humor toque fondo de tal manera, despojándose de todo lo que aparenta ser? Sí, y en el caso de este fic, lo que genera la desesperación es la muerte de alguien y la culpa por eso. Muchas veces, una fachada extremadamente despreocupada oculta un interior sensible.


	7. Heridas :Aldebarán x Mu:

**Título:** Heridas

**Fecha:** 19/07/2009

**Temas:** Shounen ai, drama, angst.

**Personajes:** Aldebarán, Mu, referencias a Saga

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, son de Masami Kurumada.

**Advertencia:** Si no te gusta el shounen ai (chico x chico) no leas.

* * *

~HERIDAS~

Mu despertó sintiendo un cosmos familiar y amigable cerca de él. No necesitaba abrir los ojos para saber quién estaba allí, pero sus recuerdos eran confusos. Intentó reconstruir el rompecabezas en que se habían convertido sus memorias recientes, pero lo halló extrañamente dificultoso. Decidió esperar a que todo se acomodara en su mente sin forzarlo y luego de unos momentos entreabrió los ojos para encontrarse con la mirada de Aldebarán, que estaba teñida por un velo de preocupación.

―¿Aldebarán? ¿Qué… qué ocurre? ―fue lo primero que se le cruzó por la cabeza. Entonces recordó. Aiolia había traído su armadura para ser reparada. Pero un enemigo había aparecido, y él era el único que estaba en condiciones de hacerse cargo. Había salido mal parado de la batalla. Ni siquiera recordaba cómo había llegado a aquella cama.

―Será mejor que no te muevas… debes descansar ―dijo Aldebarán, con una expresión amable. Mu reparó entonces en sus propias heridas, que habían sido cuidadosamente tratadas. Evidentemente su amigo se había hecho cargo de todo. Una sensación de calidez lo envolvió. Sabía que podía confiar en él, pero al mismo tiempo le preocupaba haberlo involucrado en aquello.

―Perdóname, Aldebarán… debo de haberte causado molestias ―susurró.

―¿De qué hablas? Al contrario… estaba preocupado por ti. A pesar de estar muy malherido, reparaste la armadura de Aiolia…

Aldebarán continuó explicando con detalle lo que había ocurrido, y cómo Aiolia se había marchado luego de aquello, cuán agradecido estaba, cuán esplendorosa había sido la lucha, cuán limitado creía el poder del león dorado en comparación al de Mu.

Mu asentía sutilmente, balbuceando cada tanto una respuesta donde lo creía adecuado. En general gustaba del silencio, pero la voz de Aldebarán le provocaba siempre una sensación de tibieza muy agradable. Cada vez que lo visitaba en aquel recinto solitario, Mu sentía que su mundo se completaba. Aquel hombre era quizás la única cosa que extrañaba del santuario.

―¿Aldebarán? ―dijo Mu incorporándose, una vez que el taurino se hubo callado.

―Cuidado… no estás en condiciones de… ―comenzó a decir el otro, pero se encontró con que Mu ya estaba frente a él, y lo interrumpía posando sus labios sobre los suyos. Aldebarán respondió a ese beso dulce apretando con suavidad al ariano entre sus brazos. Habiendo curado sus heridas era bien consciente de su estado, y sentía como si cualquier movimiento equivocado pudiera romperlo como cristal.

Mu, en cambio, deseaba que Aldebarán lo tomara con firmeza, como tantas veces antes. Su cuerpo se sentía fláccido, y deseaba que se llenara de la intensa sensación que sólo Aldebarán sabía provocarle. Pero esta vez debió conformarse con el abrazo dulce del taurino.

―¿Te quedarás? ―preguntó Mu en voz baja.

―Claro que sí ―respondió Aldebarán―. Me quedaré hasta que mejores. Además tengo que arreglar este lugar, la batalla dejó sus secuelas. Ya ni siquiera parece una casa.

―Perdóname por hacerte pasar por esto… ―dijo Mu, aunque una sonrisa se colaba en sus labios.

―Esto es lo que quiero, Mu… es lo que me hace feliz. Lo que deseo.

Mu había recibido ese tipo de respuestas antes, pero nunca había tenido el coraje de hacer la pregunta que siempre tenía en la punta de la lengua. Estaba seguro de cuál sería la respuesta, pero aún así esta vez las palabras se le escaparon.

―¿Y si te pidiera que te quedaras aquí conmigo y no volvieras al santuario?

Hubo un silencio. Mu lamentó haber hecho la pregunta, pero ya era demasiado tarde. La mirada de Aldebarán se había vuelto triste.

―Lo haría. Lo haría si no fuera porque mi presencia allí es necesaria.

―Entiendo. Fue una pregunta tonta ―dijo Mu dándose la vuelta. No quería que Aldebarán viera las lágrimas que habían comenzado a rodar por sus mejillas.

―¿Por qué no vuelves tú conmigo? Al santuario ―preguntó el taurino, abrazando a su compañero desde atrás y plantando un beso sobre su suave cabello.

―No puedo… también tengo mis obligaciones aquí. Tengo demasiadas armaduras por reparar. No puedo.

Excusas. Aquella era la misma excusa que daba siempre. La misma mentira. ¿Cómo podría decirle la verdad? Hacía un largo tiempo que Mu podía sentir un cosmos oscuro que rodeaba al santuario. Desde la desaparición de Géminis el patriarca no era el mismo. Iba más allá de una sensación. Lo había comprobado en carne propia. No quería volver a aquel lugar, ni volver a estar frente a aquella persona. No podría soportar pasar por lo mismo una vez más.

Aún podía recordar la vez en que había sido llamado ante el patriarca, quien había empezado por preguntarle acerca de sus sospechas para luego tomar su cuerpo sin permiso, haciendo uso de su poder superior para dominarlo completamente. Los recuerdos se habían vuelto confusos, pero Mu recordaba con claridad el dolor y la vergüenza. Sabía que ese no era su maestro. Sabía que no podía volver a aquel lugar.

oOo

Durante los días siguientes, Aldebarán comenzó a reparar las roturas consecuencia de la batalla. Pero aún más que por las reparaciones se preocupaba por la evolución de Mu, que no podía evitar regocijarse con las atenciones de Aldebarán, a pesar de todo. Adoraba dormir apoyado contra su pecho firme cada noche, y despertar envuelto en sus brazos.

Por eso, cuando llegó una carta desde el santuario dirigida a su compañero, Mu la guardó para sí, meditando sobre qué hacer. Tenía un presentimiento ominoso acerca del futuro. Sentía que el mundo se llenaba rápidamente de oscuridad, y que llegaría el momento de actuar. Sabía que esa carta requería los servicios de Aldebarán sin siquiera necesitar abrirla. Una voz dentro de sí le decía que estaba siendo egoísta. No quería que Aldebarán estuviera en peligro, ¿pero no eran ellos acaso quienes debían proteger el mundo?

Cuando por fin entregó la carta a Aldebarán, éste se decidió a ponerse en marcha luego de que Mu le asegurara que estaría bien. Mu repitió lánguidamente sus advertencias antes de dejarlo partir.

―Una sombra cae sobre el santuario. Debes tener cuidado.

―Justamente por eso debo ir… Es mi deber. No puede esperar, envíame de vuelta.

―Pero temo que en este estado no pueda enviarte sano y salvo… No quiero que estés en peligro.

―Mu, no tienes que preocuparte. Confío en ti. Te pido que me envíes ahora, el tiempo apremia.

Aldebarán se dio la vuelta. No quería ver a Mu y sentir la necesidad de quedarse atrás. Siempre era difícil partir, pero esta vez más que nunca. Al contrario que Mu, Aldebarán no era un ser solitario, pero al estar con el santo de Aries tenía la sensación de que esa era toda la compañía que necesitaba. Esta vez fue él quien sintió unos brazos delicados que lo envolvían desde atrás.

_No vayas._

―Haré lo que pueda ―susurró Mu.

_Quédate._

―De todas formas, volveré a ti ―dijo Aldebarán.

Como siempre.

**FIN~**

* * *

Agregando este fic que tiene ya un buen tiempo... pero es en realidad una excusa por el caso de que haya quien esté preguntándose sobre el status de Fiebre y se le ocurra ver si digo algo al respecto. Así que si tu razón de estar aquí es porque quieres preguntar "¿Cuándo continuarás Fiebre?"... por las dudas, voy a contar que he tenido un par de semanas de mucho trabajo y desgraciadamente no he podido ponerme a escribir T_T ¡Pero pronto llegará el nuevo capítulo (a no ser que me envíen una avalancha de trabajo, claro)! Que será el penúltimo :3

Ahora, sobre este fic en particular... volveré a mencionar lo que había mencionado en otra parte donde lo publiqué: Parte de lo descrito en este fic ocurre realmente en el manga Episodio G, que se desarrolla varios años antes de la serie clásica. En el capítulo 9, Aiolia va con Aldebarán a Jamir para solicitarle a Mu que repare su armadura. Cuando aparece la amenaza de un enemigo poderoso, Mu lo enfrenta. Una vez terminada la batalla, Aiolia se marcha y Aldebarán queda atrás, cuidando de Mu y reparando la casa. Se queda unos cuantos días, hasta que finalmente es llamado por el santuario y debe volver, a pesar de que Mu le sugiere que se quede (Gaiden 10). Básicamente hice una reinterpretación de una situación existente agregándole lo yaoi, porque se prestaba para eso xD

Episodio G es un manga del que no soy muy fanática, pero que tiene cosas interesantes, entre ellas el llegar a ver momentos en que los santos hacen cosas más humanas, desde tomar el té a necesitar dinero a teñirse el pelo (Aiolia lo hace, manda a comprar tintura). He llegado a apreciar mejor a varios personajes a causa de ese manga, aunque otros no salen muy beneficiados.

Cuando me puse a leer Episodio G, para mi sorpresa me encontré amando el Aldebarán x Mu tanto que tuve que escribir algo para desahogarme. No es una pareja muy popular porque Aldebarán no es un personaje "lindo", pero la interacción que tiene con Mu es muy rica, y me hace desear que esta pareja tuviera más aficionados xD

¡Y este mes vuelve Episodio G, luego de casi dos años! Lo bueno de eso es que tendré más de mini!Milo. Es en ese Milo más joven en que me baso para la personalidad que le doy en Fiebre, ya que tiene bastantes años menos que en manga original y por lo tanto es menos maduro y experimentado en varios aspectos.


	8. Crimen y castigo :Aioros x Shura:

**Título:** Crimen y castigo

**Fecha:** 30/03/2009

**Temas:** Shounen ai, drama

**Personajes:** Aioros, Shura

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, son de Masami Kurumada y Okada Megumu.

**Advertencia: **Si no te gusta el shounen ai (chico x chico) no leas. Y tiene algo de gore.

* * *

~CRIMEN Y CASTIGO~

Shura despertó bañado en sudor. Una vez más había repetido en sueños el camino que lo había llevado a asesinar al santo de Sagitario. Había visto cada detalle y escuchado cada sonido de aquel escenario fantasmal; incluso el familiar cosmos de Aioros parecía tomar parte de su pesadilla, volviéndola aún más real. Desde aquel día parecía haber sido condenado a repetir por la noche ese momento una y otra vez, sin poder hacer nada para cambiar lo que había pasado. Un castigo justo pero insuficiente. Sabía que no había manera de reparar el daño que había hecho. Intentaba convencerse de que Aioros era un traidor, pero si era así ¿por qué sentía tanta culpa? Acosado por las dudas, se sentía indigno de ser un santo.

De repente, como si fuera un resabio del sueño del que acababa de despertar, el templo fue invadido por un cosmos diferente. Una energía tibia que hubiera sido capaz de reconocer en cualquier momento. Volviendo la mirada hacia la puerta de su templo, quedó estupefacto ante lo que vio: era el mismo Aioros, vestido con su esplendorosa armadura, acercándose lentamente a él. Shura se entregó a esta visión sin cuestionar si se trataba de su imaginación o de un ángel de la muerte que había al fin llegado para juzgarlo.

_¿Has vuelto para vengarte? Aioros..._

Aioros sonrió. El gesto, lleno de ternura y compasión, se sintió como una daga en el corazón. Shura se llevó una mano al pecho, en busca del lugar del que provenía su dolor. ¿Acaso no lo odiaba? ¿Por qué?

La voz de Aioros sonó firme y decidida cuando habló por fin, mientras rozaba con el dorso de su mano la mejilla del español.

―Shura.

Aún cuando las lágrimas llenaban sus ojos, Shura se negaba a cerrarlos, temiendo que cuando lo hiciera la visión que tenía delante se esfumara. Se arrodilló frente a Aioros, apoyando las manos sobre el suelo frío.

―¡Castígame! ―rogó.

―¿Para qué…? El castigo que te has impuesto a ti mismo es más fuerte que cualquiera que yo pudiera darte.

Shura sentía que la amabilidad con la que era tratado no hacía más que profundizar su angustia. Si aquel era un producto de su propia mente, estaba moldeado a la perfección para corresponderse con el Aioros que él había conocido. El perfecto ejemplo de santo de Atenea, aquel a quien él había querido emular, aquel a quien aún hoy admiraba.

Estaba dispuesto a pagar el precio que fuera necesario por el crimen cometido. Había soñado con poder entregar todo lo que tuviera para compensar el peso de su pecado, incluso a sí mismo.

―Entonces, tómame ―dijo Shura con voz temblorosa, sintiendo gusto salado de las lágrimas.

Aioros se arrodilló frente a él con expresión dolida y acercó su rostro al de Shura, quien sintió que se le ponía la piel de gallina cuando Aioros comenzó a recorrer con sus labios la huella de sus lágrimas, que terminaba en su boca.

―¿Por qué tendría que ser de esa manera? ¿Qué diferencia haría?

―Quiero pagar por lo que hice ―murmuró Shura, mientras desgarraba la tela de la camisa que llevaba.

―Si lo ves como un castigo no tendría valor para mí ―respondió el otro, apoyando una mano sobre el pecho de su compañero. Los dedos de Aioros se introdujeron en su piel, y Shura sintió que se cerraban sobre su corazón, arrancándolo ceremoniosamente de su nicho. Cuando Aioros retiró su mano el órgano aún latía, derramando sangre sobre el suelo de piedra y la armadura dorada de Sagitario―. ¿Es esto lo que quieres?

_No._

Aquello que Shura deseaba venía a su mente en los momentos en que se encontraban el sueño y la vigilia, cuando no tenía control sobre las imágenes que llegaban a él, cuando sus anhelos más secretos salían a la luz, cuando Aioros y él se fundían en uno solo.

Ni siquiera se le ocurrió cuestionar cómo era posible seguir sintiendo tanto dolor aún cuando Aioros le había extirpado el corazón. Supuso que era porque de todas maneras era su alma la que estaba condenada, y la muerte no mitigaría su pena. Pero morir hubiera sido una salida demasiado fácil, y Shura tardó en comprender que estaba aún enredado en el laberinto de sus sueños.

Despertó con la luz de la mañana que se colaba perezosamente a través de su templo.

Y con la piel cubierta de sangre.

**Fin~**

* * *

**Notas: **Continuando con la tarea de agregar fics viejos, en este caso uno de hace dos años y que es bien simple y corto. Más que nada se basa en el Shura que muestra Episodio G, lleno de angustia y dudas sobre Aioros. El de la serie clásica es diferente, pero me gusta esta visión que plantea Episodio G, es interesante. Y Aioros me llama la atención, en algún momento me gustaría escribir más con él. La versión de Episodio G es totalmente adorable.

Nada más. Ah, y el fic Fiebre está... en proceso xD Pero llegará. De veras. En estos momentos tengo dudas sobre si hacer fics de Lost Canvas hasta mayo, aunque me muero de ganas. ¿Por qué? Porque en mayo comienza un nuevo manga acerca de los santos dorados de Lost Canvas... ¡eso significa que habrá más datos sobre ellos! ¡Volveré a ver a Degel y Kardia! *_*

Me dará mucha inspiración, pero ¿me pregunto si debería esperar antes de escribir más? Con esas dudas estoy. Pero también con muchas ganas de terminar de escribir Fiebre, porque falta muy poquito.

En fin, por noticias sobre planes también está mi blog. El enlace hacia allí en mi perfil ^^


End file.
